The March Warden
by Muddie21
Summary: REVISED The March Warden of Imladris is transferred to the Lorien Guard to help aid in the siege of Lorien. Haldir gets captured and she leads the rescue mission. New ending, please RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, I don't make any money from it, and I am not likely to own it anytime soon. So if you like disclaimers then you can keep coming back to this chapter or wait until the last chapter when I say it again.

**Summary:** The March Warden of Imladris asks Lord Elrond to be transferred to the Lorien guard; Haldir welcomes the idea, until he meets the haughty she- elf. Haldir is then captured, but what will Earlinde be the bigger elf and save him?

**IN IMLADRIS**

The March Warden sat at her desk staring at a pile of paperwork. She groaned.

-Why is Imladris the only Elven city that that requires paperwork for Orc attacks?- she thought bitterly.

It was an early morning when the Orcs had attacked, the time when the relief guard was settling in. Luckily, both battalions of guard were present and that problem was settled quickly. The 1st battalion left hastily after that, afraid that the March Warden would request that some of them stay behind and serve an extra shift.

Earlinde pushed her chair back and walked out of the guard house on the outskirts of Imladris. She looked up into the few trees and saw guards positioned on the branches, and on the ground. Content that they were paying attention and not slacking off, she jogged over to the gates of the great city, stopping in front of the gate and waiting patiently.

"Commander, Hail!" a guard that was slightly taller than Earlinde stepped out of the brush and put his hand over his heart and bowed his head, then extended his arm out to the March Warden. She repeated the gesture, and looked at him expectantly.

"Commander, the Mirkwood band has not yet arrived, but they sent a messenger, they will be here any moment." He looked at her awaiting further instructions; they both turned around when they heard a shout coming from behind the city, and foot steps coming towards them.

"Fervor!!!" a little boy called running towards the taller elf. He stopped as he slammed into the March Warden's knees and landed on the ground on his behind. He looked up to protest but his eyes widened as his gaze met that of the harsh March Warden. The boy immediately jumped to his feet and put his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"Commander, Ma'am!!" the boy shouted. He was rewarded by a smile, and then turned to his brother.

"Fervor, ada says if you leave another arrow lying around the home he gunna kill you! Naneth says you make sure you bring her some athelas from the ford, so she can cook tonight. K, bye!"

Fervor turned to the March Warden who was smirking and watching the boy run away. Once her gaze shifted back to her 1st captain it returned to a steely look. His face was red along with the flaming peaks of his pointed ears.

"How old is he, warden?" she asked him.

"29 as of yesterday, Commander." He shifted comfortably under her gaze, "he wishes to become part of the guard when he is old enough."

The March Warden nodded and turned to face the approaching band of Elves. She saluted King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, and led them promptly to their rooms.

As she closed the door of the Prince's room she turned to face Lord Elrond, she bowed to him, and followed him into his study. Once inside he sat down at his desk and turned his chair to face the great waterfall that was right outside his balcony. She motioned for her to close the door, and then take a seat.

"Dearest Earlinde, you have proven yourself the best March Warden of Imladris. You are also the only female to ever attempt to join the guard." He turned to face her. His eyes bore into hers.

"I am now going to tell you something and I hope you choose well." He sighed and began again. "The Lorien guard has lost many of their own in their wars with the Orcs that have been lingering on their borders. They have asked for help from Mirkwood, but the lady has asked that we send our best swordsman." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Earlinde, my dearest advisor and friend, you are the best we have. I have selected you to journey to Lorien, to stand by the Lady's side, for when she needs you." Earlinde gasped in protest. She had never been to Lorien, never seen the Lady, for she rarely visited, but she knew that her Lord was related to the Lady by marriage to her daughter.

-Lady Celebrian…- her mind lingered on the elf that had left for Valinor many years ago, when she had become ill. Elves never became ill, but the Lady had been ambushed by Orcs on her way to visit her mother, and was struck by a poisoned arrow. They were never able to get the poison out, so she sailed into the West.

Elrond remained silent and watched as his beloved Warden fought an inner battle. When her gaze met his again he continued.

"This… arrangement will not be permanent, dear one." He affixed her with a stern look, one eyebrow arched in her direction. She looked into his wise face, and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Earlinde, this is a peril that all elves have to face. If we do not unite, we will perish!" His right fist slammed down at the table, and the Warden watched as her Lord struggled to compose himself.

"My Lord, I swore to protect you and Imladris." She began, carefully choosing her words, "And I also swore to follow your guidance faithfully. I will leave to Lorien, and once Lorien is safe, I will return here to you, and my guard." She gripped the arm rests of her chair until her knuckles turned white.

Elrond smiled at her, and pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk, only with a feather and an ink bottle. "Then I will speak to the Lady and let her know of your arrival. I will also write a letter for you to take there and deliver to the Lord. He and I have some important business to discuss." He looked at her, and smiled warmly, as she got up bowed and left the room in haste.

_Elrond?_

_Yes Galadriel?_

_ Have you chosen a warrior to send us?_

_-Yes, My March Warden is packing to leave now, she is our swiftest rider, and best archer and swordsman.-_

_ We are indebted to you, Elrond._

_-Nay Lady, it is the least I can do for all you have done for me and my wife.-_

When no response came, Elrond knew that the Lady had left his mind.

**IN LORIEN**

Haldir quickly jumped off the guard talan and broke into a sprint towards Caras Galadhon. His Lady had requested to speak to him, told him it was urgent. As he finished the 2 miles of Forest from the Northern Border, he stopped at a peak and looked over into the trees on the other sea of the cliff he was on, and a rope flew at him, he quickly tied to a tree, and ran across, sprint the last 3 miles to the City. He took the stair to the Central Talan three at a time, and soon he stood in front of the Lady and the Lord. He bowed deeply and looked expectantly at his Lady.

"Hello, Haldir." She smiled warmly.

"We have received word from Mirkwood. They send their 1st and 2nd battalions to us. They should be arriving ere nightfall." She then turned her head to her husband who was standing patiently beside her, and smiled knowingly.

"Imladris is under siege as well, but they were able to spare their best. The March Warden of Imladris is on the way. The March Warden is expected to be here with in the week." She smiled knowingly as she concealed the sex of the Warden.

Haldir let out a relieved sigh. He would be working with a March Warden. -This is good, because he and I will understand each other much better than the others. It will be a great help.- Haldir nodded his head; the lady's gaze bore into his head.

"If you need anything my good elf, you will call to me. Now go, the Mirkwood guard has arrived." Haldir nodded again, and left the talan. As he reached the stairs he flew down and raced back to the rope climbed over and ran back untied the rope, threw it back over and continued his race back to the guard talan. Once up he stood tall to catch his breath, and watched as swarms of Mirkwood guards clambered into trees.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to face the person who tapped him. Before him stood a grinning elf with dark hair wearing the Mirkwood colors. Haldir grimaced at the choice of uniform, green and brown. His guard wore different shades of gray in order to blend into their surroundings. H quickly thought to himself how he had to get them out of these colors as soon as possible, and then addressed the elf.

"Mae Govannen Mellon." He bowed his head and faced the guard again.

"Mae Govannen Warden of Lorien, I am Findar, captain of the Mirkwood battalions. I look forward with working with a great March Warden like you." Haldir struggled to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

-Idiot- his mind screamed. Instead, he nodded and curtly thanked the elf, and turned and walked as far away from the elf as he could and called to the lady to get some clothes for these idiots.

**IMLADRIS**

Arwen sat on Earlinde's bed watching her life long friend pack. She watched as the she-elf, and brooded. Elrohir and Elladan stood by the door, the room silent. The four companions were upset that they had to be separated, and Arwen started to cry again. Earlinde shifted uncomfortably when she heard her friend start to cry again. There was no reason to console her anymore, or else she would cry to. She stuffed in her bag a variety of guard suites, many grays and gray blues, leaf greens, and finally, she laid out a gray uniform with intricate silver spidery designs, a red cloak and blue gray wristbands with matching silvery designs. She sighed as she pulled her weapons pack up and started filling it with daggers and knives, quivers of arrows, and sharpening stones.

"Ro, Dan, can you go get me some fruit I can take for the journey?" She turned around again not waiting for answer. When she heard the soft click of the door she nodded, knowing they had left. Arwen ran and hugged Earlinde. Arwen ran her hands down the taller elf's straight shoulder length jet black hair, and looked into the blue eyes.

"Linde? Your hair is too short!!" she said in jest, trying to lighten the mood, but instead broke into sobs again.

Earlinde let out a good chuckle and seated her friend on the bed. She quickly got dressed into the clothes she had laid out. She put in her left boot a small ivory handled dagger. The dagger had been given to her when she became the March Warden by Elrohir and Elladan, as a present, it had her name etched into it on the mithril blade. She put the twin in her right boot. She then put four daggers into her belt and slipped two into her wrist bands that were concealed well. She put her favorite sword, which her father had given her before he had sailed west to be with her mother. He had been in the Lorien guard, but transferred to the Imladris guard when he married her mother. He had never risen in the ranks here, and it thoroughly upset him. She touched the sleek blade and smiled. He had named the blade Nimrondel, after the body of water in Lothlorien. She lovingly sheathed the blade, and pulled out a bow and a quiver and attached them to her back.

She walked over to her mirror and pulled a section of her hair over her right ear and braided it back, and did the same on her left. Her scarred and calloused fingers, made it hard to deal with her hair, but she was thankful that it was obedient. She tied back both braids with a single leather thong, and turned to face the two elves that entered carrying a small pouch of food. Elladan set forward and dropped it into her clothing pack, and Elrohir tied her weapon bag shut tightly.

The Boys turned to her and a sad smile came over the twins' faces.

"Linde, we are afraid you might not come back to us." Elrohir said as his bottom lip quivered. Suddenly the four companions stood in the middle of the room with their heads together the March Warden whispering assurances to the three hysterical elves. Then she picked up her stuff and quickly left the room. She was surprised that it was turning dark and quickly made for the stables.

She led her trusty horse, Maedhros, who she fondly called Maed out and strapped her packs to him. She jumped on him and rode to the Guard house. She was surprised when she saw both Battalions of Elves standing outside in formation, awaiting her arrival, by them stood Lord Elrond. She quickly dismounted and bowed to her Lord, to her amazement the whole company, including her Lord bowed deeply to her. Elrond stepped forward, and looked at her.

"Indeed you are the best Warden you have. Then guard wishes to desert its post and travel with you." He waved his hand at the company. Earlinde tilted her head to the right and affixed her lord with a worried gaze.

"But I have told them you will be returning soon. And I have chosen Fervor, and Finwe to escort you to Lothlorien, and return. They are fast riders, so they will not slow you down." Earlinde opened her mouth to protest but a harsh gaze from her Lord made her think better of it. She nodded and turned to her company. Elrond handed Earlinde her battle helmet as she swallowed, afraid she would break down in front of her men.

"Guards of Imladris!" She boomed, finally finding herself, "Though we live in distant lands from our brothers, it does not mean we cannot help each other!!" she yelled. She was answered with obedient nods.

"I will be taking a short leave from you, my brothers, and my friends! Do not despair my fair warriors, I will prove to Lorien once and for all that Imladris has the best Elven guard in the history of Middle Earth!!!" Her guard erupted with cries of glee.

"HAIL!!HAIL!! HAIL!!" they chanted until she quieted them again.

"My comrades, I leave the responsibility to you to protect your Lord; I wish to hear a good report upon my return! I leave my heart, my guard, here in Imladris!!" She then wiped the smile off her face, and the guard straightened up.

"IMLADRIS!! HAIL!!" she raised her sword in the air, and placed her free hand on her heart.

"HAIL!!!" came the answer as swords flew up and hands were raised. The sound echoed in Imladris as the guard held this stance until their fierce leader mounted followed by her 1st in command, Fervor, and 2nd Finwe.

**Four Hours Later**

Earlinde refused to slow down, her escorts were tired, her steed had sweat glistening on his coat but the Warden pressed on. Finally when her steed stopped and would no longer heed her command she yielded.

The three elves set a small camp, and sat in silence for a few moments. Fervor broke the silence.

"Commander, you are right, you are going to prove that we are the best guard in Middle Earth." He stated fixing her with a hard stare.

"Aye! What other guard goes into the Wilderness together as a battalion to train! What other battalion sings together for fun? What other company do we know performs every year together in the Winter Festival!!!?" Finwe chimed. The March Warden laughed heartily.

**Flash Back**

The citizens of Imladris gathered into the central square and waited in anticipation. They were in for a treat; the Imladris guard was going to perform a dance for the Lord and Lady, the King of Mirkwood and Lord of Lothlorien.

Soon the music started and the guard filed into the middle of the square assembled. The guard was close, they did everything together, including quartered together. Every year around this time they would perform a dance for the citizens, it was a treat for the guard as well as the citizens.

The March Warden had arranged this when she became the Warden because she said it would promote a higher standard of grace, stamina and endurance in the guard, and it would establish a friendly relationship between the guard and the citizens.

The ballet began, with arms gracefully moving, bodies gracefully bending and turning, and spinning. Then they moved into a tap dance. On and one the intricate dance continued until the great warriors were sweaty and tired, but they never faltered, never missed a beat. For two hours they went on never repeating a step, and never repeating the same dance any year. Finally after three hours the music slowed with the guard returning to their starting positions and bowing. They would clap each other on the back and laugh after cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.

**End Flash Back**

The March Warden evened out her breathing, as she continued to laugh. Soon the three elves were joking and laughing the night way, but after a few hours they tired and made ready to sleep.

"Commander?" Finwe asked.

"Yes gwador (brother)?"

"Do you also know why we are the best? Well because our March Warden is not only our superior, but our best friend as well." Before the Warden could answer she heard the soft snores of her 2nd in Command.

When they awoke in the morning the March Warden was bent over a map with a frustrated look on her face. The two elves quickly disassembled camp and came to there Warden's side.

"Commander?" They chimed.

"They long way to Lothlorien is to travel west towards the Misty Mountains for Forty days and then turn south for seventy. Lorien needs us yesterday! Not one hundred and ten days from now!"

"Surely commander there is another…" He voice trailed out as the she elf looked at both her companions smiling like a mad duck.

"Here is the plan! We will ride south towards Moria, for 2 days, then take the Gladden River west, until it joins with the Anduin , we will take the Anduin south for three days, and then walk to the northern border of Lorien. If we make haste, we will reach Lorien in 6 days." She smiled triumphantly at the two guards who stood with their mouths agape.

"C-c-com-man-man-da-er uh, ma'am? To get to the Gladden River is a four day ride from here, and then we have to furnish boats! Then its two days down that river until we meet the Anduin, and then it's a 6 day ride down to Lorien, and a 2 day walk. We wouldn't be able to make it before 20 days!" Finwe gasped

"Yes, and I intend to make it in 6, do you have any problems with that? You may return to Imladris if you do, no harm intended." She put her hand under Fervor's mouth and closed it for him. She quickly mounted her steed, and the two dazed guards followed suit.

"We ride hard, no stops, at all!" She took of south and was quickly followed by the two guards.

After a day and a half, they found themselves staring at the Gladden River. Earlinde turned to her comrades and winked at them and quickly jumped of her horse and looked around. -The last time I was here, ada had hidden a boat on this shore, I wonder if its still here?- she asked herself as her eyes scanned the shoreline.

"Commander Look!!!" screamed Fervor.

"By the blessed Valar!! It's a boat!" Finwe gasped. Earlinde followed there gaze to a spot of foliage and ran over to pull the boat out. It was still intact, and still had its oars. She jumped in with her stuff and motioned for the guard to join her. It was a tight squeeze but they settled. Fervor took up and oar and sat at the back of the small boat, while Earlinde was settled in the front with the other.

She set the pace with her oar speeding the boat up considerably. Finwe gripped the sides as the boat speed dangerously down the raging river. Soon he over came his fear and was helping with the paddling with the flat edge of his sword.

The company stayed on its path gaining sped for 6 hours. Soon they saw the sharp turn into the Anduin and Earlinde smiled. They were making better timing than she had hoped, but as they got colder to the turn she realized they couldn't stop the boat.

The boat slammed hard against the rocky wall and turned in the wrong direction. Finwe stood up and put his hand on the wall and anchored his feet in the boat. The rushing water had pinned the boat to the wall and was crushing it. The remaining elves tried to paddle hard. It seemed hopeless. Finwe pushed hard against the rocks and gave the paddlers a chance to slightly turn the boat but they were slammed against the rocks once again. They could hear the snaps of the fine Elven woodwork under the pressure.

Earlinde looked up and saw a huge boulder rolling down the river, before she could warn the others the boulder got caught up in the rushing water and gained more speed as it meet the pass. It slammed into the boat snapping it in half. Earlinde yelled as the boulder set Finwe off balance and he fell back into the water. She went to grab for him and lost him in the rush. Fervor tossed his commander her equipment bag, just as a second bounder slammed from above into his drifting part of the boat, sinking him under. The March Warden strapped her pack to her back and jumped in toward towards where Finwe was taken. She froze as she hit the icy water, her usually weather resistant body freezing, she had never known cold before and it overwhelmed her senses.

-Remember to take the guard to a rushing river to have them train in it, accustom them to this element- she thought as the water carried her against her will. After a few hours of helplessly being slammed into rocks and drifting with the powerful rush, she saw two elves sitting on the banks of the Anduin drying their hair off. They called to her and tossed a rope pulling her in.

She stood up and looked at Finwe and Fervor and grabbed them into a hug.

"You live!!" she shrieked, and looked at them. They both had blue lips and smiled at her. Finwe turned around to spit blood again.

"We should rest now, commander, it looks like we will make Lorien in another day or two." Earlinde nodded and striped leaving the uniform she wanted the Lorien guard to see her in to dry and clean off. She wrapped herself in Finwe's cloak, and they started a small fire. They gathered berried from the bushes around and made it a quick meal.

The tired Elves slept late into the next day. Earlinde was the first up and dressed quickly; she adjusted herself again and looked at the now waking elves. The elves, all three were tired, their bodies screamed for more rest, but they knew they had to keep going. They quickly tossed water over the burnt embers, and took of in a quick paced jog towards the northern border of Lorien. It was a 20 mile run, and the elves were content with making it in a day and a half. Earlinde pushed them to 8 miles that night, and soon they stopped. They lay down on the grass, without a fire, and huddled next to each other for warmth. They quickly fell asleep.

6 hours later Earlinde was up and the two elves with her were sad faced. The three comrades ran in stoic silence for 12 miles. Sweat drenched and fatigued they finally caught sight of the Lorien border. They sped up and only stopped when they reached the borders of Lorien.

A/N: Hello there! We are about to embark on a new quest together. Read and Review!!! Thanks!


	2. Welcome to Lorien

**ON THE NORTHERN BORDER**

The three fatigued elves ran hard into the covering of trees. Finwe collapsed to his knees and grasped the soft grass in his head bowed panting. Fervor leaned on a tree beside the Warden and gasped for air. Earlinde put a hand on Finwe's back panting, and then realized they had entered the Golden Wood.

She quickly took a deep breathe of air in, and pulled Finwe to his feet. She brushed him off and fixed his uniform looking over to see Fervor had already done so and was standing to her left at attention. If they were going to lose their warden, they would do it in dignity.

The stoic warriors flanked the greatest March Warden in Imladris as the three marched into the forest. After a few moments of marching they paused and the warden without turning looked at the vast trees around them.

"They have many trees. The mellyrn of Lorien was well known to all elves. Earlinde looked up into the trees looking for the great Lorien guard but was met with silence.

_ Welcome Earlinde of Imladris to Lothlorien_

Earlinde pulled her sword and turned to her left. Nothing was here. Her two guards alarmed loaded their bows and turned to be back to back. Earlinde turned right. Nothing there either. She looked around her, and gripped the sword tightly.

-I came to help, and they are attacking us?-

_ Do not let your heart be troubled March Warden, you are safe. _

Was her mind playing tricks on her? The three guards put there helmets on quickly and just as soon as they had lifted their weapons again two goblin arrows shot out at them from trees. Earlinde, with a quick move of her wrist, had sliced both arrows cleanly down the middle.

She gave a short bird call and the three elves march in a quick jog towards the heart of the forest. After a few minutes, 8 elves dropped from the surrounding trees, encircling the trio. The two lower ranking guards, held their arrows fast, and Earlinde dashed forward in a swift motion and placed her sword at the throat of the elf in front of her.

He looked down at the elf his gazed harsh but his face calm. Earlinde searched his expression for fear but saw none. They were outnumbered.

She steeled herself; she hadn't come all this way to be killed.

The elf with the sword at his throat nodded his head. In one swift motion all the elves encircling the trio brought down their arrows. Earlinde satisfied put her sword down, and returned to the center of the circle of elves, and was flanked by her guard.

"You are the elves of Imladris?" the elf she had pinned before spoke, his eyebrow arched. Three nods answered his question. Upon the answer the company let out a sigh of relief, and 4 dark hair Mirkwood elves scaled the trees once more, leaving the three Lorien elves standing before the trio.

The middle elf, the one who had spoken stepped forward, and bowed.

"Mae Govannen, gwadors." He bowed and waited silently.

Earlinde sheathe her sword, and pulled off her helmet. She heard her companions doing the same and waited for them to finish.

"We are here to speak to the Lady." She said returning the bow. Haldir stood with a stunned look on his face. He turned and walked briskly behind the she elf, and stood before Fervor and Finwe. Both elves gave him no heed, staring straight ahead of them.

"I am the March Warden of Lorien. I welcome you to Lorien; tell me which one of you is the March Warden?"

Earlinde stood tall and the corners of her mouth turned up. She tucked her helmet under her arm. She stood at attention and gazed at the twin faces before her. They had a striking resemblance to the arrogant elf behind her.

Haldir stood patience running out, looking from one elf to another.

"Well?" he arched his eyebrow at the two. He received his answer from behind him.

"They will not answer you March Warden, for you have no authority over them." Earlinde remained stoic and facing the twins who sniggered.

Haldir whipped around, a vicious look on his face, "Then the March Warden has fallen? Or are you just messengers?"

"Wrong, I am the March Warden of Imladris." Her gaze shifted from the twins who were biting down laughs as tears came down there eyes, and gazed into the menacing face before her. He didn't scare her, someone who lost their patience that easily wasn't worth wasting her breathe on.

-March Warden, pfft.- She smiled. His eyes darkened as he watched a smile crept across her face.

Fervor cleared his throat, and Earlinde turned to face him. Fervor and Finwe had pained looks on their faces. Earlinde nodded

"March Warden, we wish to see the Lady and Lord, I have a message to them from Lord Elrond."

"Then you are messengers." He spat through gritted teeth, and then turned at his heel and tore through the trees. Earlinde shrugged and followed. Her guards marched behind her, and the twin elves brought up the rear, pointing at the marching elves, and making jest.

Earlinde, becoming tired of the March Warden darting through trees closed her eyes.

_ Straight ahead there is a cliff, a rope bridge is already tied there, cross over and walk in a straight line for 3 miles. Then you will reach the city gates, someone will gladly escort you in, if you tire of the Warden._

That annoyingly eerie pleasant voice, she would listen to it now. She turned to her guards, and nodded for them to follow her. She broke off into a run, leaving the twins surprised. Haldir tore out of the trees and started to chase the three elves, who he thought didn't know where they were going. By the time he had reached the cliff, the female followed by the two males running across the rope. He followed suit and then when they all had landed he rushed ahead of the elves, stopping in front of the female, stopping her. The two behind her froze in their tracks.

"Do you know where you are going, messenger?" He spat.

Earlinde had her hand resting on the hilt of her sword and looked defiantly into the eyes of the haughty March Warden. "Yes, now step out of my way." A rustling noise behind them and the four turned to face the twins coming out of the trees.

One twin walked over to the March Warden of Lorien and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, we should make haste; the borders need your leadership." Haldir looked at his brother.

"Indeed Rumil you are correct, haste then, (he turned to the trio) Lets go."

The 6 ran through the remaining 2 miles, and then trekked through the city. When they finally reached the central talan, Haldir and his brothers walked in and bowed, and then the Imladris elves walked in.

Earlinde gazed into the face of the beautiful Galadriel and gasped. So overtaken by emotion she boldly stepped forward, kneeled on one knee, balanced her helmet on it with her hand and placed her fist on the floor, head bowed.

Startled, Haldir strode forward his sword drawn but was stopped by the gaze of the lady. The two guards of Imladris followed suit behind their leader.

Galadriel closed the distance between herself and Earlinde, when her robes were brushing the elf's head, she asked her to stand.

Three elves stood, Earlinde taking a step back in order to look at the Lady.

"My Lady, by my life I am honored to finally look upon such beauty and grace." Earlinde bowed.

"Welcome Earlinde, March Warden of Imladris, we were expecting you to be here at the end of the week. How come you to make a journey of one hundred days in 5?"

"We traveled by water my Lady." Earlinde answered bowing again.

In the corner Haldir stood mouth agape.

-March Warden! March Warden! A female? I have not allowed females to join my Guard, and even now with the Mirkwood battalion there is naught one female in our vast company! What joke does Imladris play? Send us a woman! That shows how good their guard is. Pfft.-

He watched the exchange between the Lord and Lady and Earlinde. Then she turned to leave, and was face by her two companions.

"Lady? May I be given permission to escort my men to the border, to see them off well?" A simple nod was her answer as three giggling hand maidens emerged from behind the lady and handed Fervor and Finwe packs.

**LOTHLORIEN BORDER**

Earlinde stood before her guards. Her crimson cloak blew in the silent winds. Her head was down, as she tried to compose herself. She looked at the two guards both trying to compose themselves as well.

Haldir and his twin brothers, Orophin she learned was the second twin's name, stood watching the three elves.

"IMLADRIS GUARD!" Haldir's head snapped up as he watched the female yell, he arched his eyebrow.

The two guards stood at attention, and took two steps toward their leader.

"HAIL!!" Earlinde's sword flew up and her hand went to her heart.

"HAIL!!!" came the response and mimicked movements. She held her stance and looked each in the eyes, and nodded. Each bowed respectively.

"I hold strong to my oath, taken as an honorable guard of Imladris, and I hold my binds to my March Warden! HAIL MARCH WARDEN!" the two departing elves lowered their hands and sheathed their swords in one motion. After bowing again to their leader they took off towards the misty mountains.

Earlinde held her stance until the riders were not longer in sight, then lowered her sword. She steeled herself and turned around to face Haldir. She sighed.

She walked up to the March Warden and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am not March Warden here, so I will try not to impose my command over your company, as I will try with the Mirkwood Captain. You have my sword." She bowed her head, and Haldir returned the gesture, uneasy at the change of attitude.

**ON THE GUARD TALAN**

Haldir stood over the Earlinde while her nimble calloused fingers traced over a map, and she pulled colored needles out of a leather sack she had pulled out from under her cloak. Thankfully, she had not protested when Haldir offered her a gray color, she had welcomed it. He winced as he recalled the loud audacious comments of the Mirkwood Company.

In the few hours Haldir had known Earlinde his feelings towards her had changed drastically, he had hated, loathed her in fact, when he first laid eyes on her. But now that he had gotten to know her, his resentment eased into acceptance. But he still wasn't happy working with her. She acted like she was better than his men.

Haldir snapped out his thought as the candle light she was working with blew out. She heaved a frustrated sigh and then the light went back on. He walked around the crouched form and stood in front of the candle light. She looked up into his face as he crouched down, protecting the candle with his body from anymore wind.

She carefully traced over the Lorien borders, and then looked at him.

"Show me, Haldir." He closed his eyes. She had refused to call him March Warden and used his name, and insisted that he not call her 'milady' or warden but simply Earlinde. He looked at her. He like the way his name sounded on her lips. His eyes widened.

-I didn't just think that. Nope, not at all. Valar, yes I did. Okay that will never happen again then. Indeed. Haughty Warden. Moron she is. She isn't my equal-

"Haldir…" she looked at him, her voice tinged with irritation.

He looked at the map. He dropped to his knees to be comfortable and placed a hand down on the floor.

"Here… there… there… here… and here… here… there, by the water… there by the bridge. Here by the glade." He looked warily at the map. She had suggested that they mark where all the attacks were, and if they were wins or losses, and she also wanted to total the casualties.

"Anymore?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Uh, yes, two there… here and here… that's all."

"Okay that's, um, two, four, six, eight, ten, eleven. Okay, now, wins and losses, and casualties?"

"Win no casualties here, here, here, there, here, and here. Win one casualty there. 15 men there. 19 there. 4 here. 6 dead there."

"Okay, so that's, one red here, for the dead. Four blue for casualties, and 6 gray ones for the wins with no casualties. Now in what order did they happen?"

He pointed the battle sites out according to order and she quickly numbered them. While he was bent over her, his hair brushed over her face and she subconsciously tucked it behind his ear, and looked at him irate.

When they were done she sat cross legged on the ground and stared at the map. Her father had always taught her to use a map. No matter what she was doing she could always predict what she was going to do by using a map.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Haldir who was staring at the candle in between them. "Haldir!"

He looked at her.

"Look Haldir, do you see a pattern forming?" He looked into the map, and then shook his head.

"Look! Haldir the rivers that surround Lorien, the Nimrodel, Celebrant, and the Anduin. Now look, on the east we have the Anduin. On the west we have the Nimrodel, and Celebrant, that join together and run in between the Northern Border and the great city. Two days ride south is the Limlight River." She smiled triumphantly.

He looked at her, "Mi—Earlinde, I have lived all my 6000 years in this city. I have been guarding it for four millennia. What you say is not new to me."

Her shining eyes, dulled immediately. She reached out and grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the paper again.

"Look March Warden," she said as her hand on his chin moved to the back of his neck to hold his head down, "The first attack was at the Limlight, the second was in the Anduin, the third was in the Celebrant! You fool! The reason you cannot track them by land is because they travel by water! And, they are surrounding you!" she let go of his neck and he sat up again, his anger died down as he realized what she was talking about.

He sat stunned as her words sank into his mind.

"They are moving like they had planned this for a while." Haldir said taking the map in his hands.

She lay on her back still cross legged and looked at the treetops.

"Some force organizes these fell beasts against your land."

Haldir put the map down and looked up, and started when he realized that he was starting between her legs. A fire inside him woke, as he looked away, his ears flushing.

"Indeed, some force we cannot foresee." He found his eyes wandering again, but she snapped up. He gasped at the sudden movement, and his eyes snapped to meet her eyes.

"So, we must figure their next move! They move in an orderly fashion, so we can easily detect them!"

Haldir nodded. The two spent the next hours suggesting the next attack areas, and positioning men there.

Orophin and Rumil watched the two elves huddled in a corner of the windy talan whispering and nodding furiously.

"Lets play a game, gwador." Rumil suggested.

"Sure, let's pretend to be them and say what they are thinking." Orophin suggested.

"Indeed that is a good choice. I shall be Haldir," Rumil smiled.

"Nay, brother, you were Haldir when last we played this game."

"Indeed, then I shall be Earlinde,"

"Who should go first?"

"You shall, Orophin."

"Okay, here goes. Hark damsel! Do you wish any assistance?"

"(Rumil batting his eyes at Orophin) Oh Haldir! I wish for you to take me to your talan and show me you March Warden!"

"Hahaha!! Good one brother!! Okay, ha, okay! I will my precious! I will show you how to proper run your guard!!"

"Oh yes Haldir! Command and I shall obey!!"

"On your knees!!"

"(Rumil gets down on his knees laughing hysterically) Oh mighty one, reveal yourself to me!!" Orophin and Rumil start laughing manically.

Haldir shouts at both them and looks at them as they fall into silence.

Haldir turns to face Earlinde again and smiles.

"Then we will separate for now, you go to the West, and I to the East. I will call to you if I need more guards." He winked at her and then beckoning his brother to follow him jumped off the talan.

Earlinde gathered up her Map and ran over to the Western Border. She slowed down and stopped beside the captain of the Mirkwood Company. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Findar, it has been a long time." He whipped around at looked at her.

"Earlinde? I never thought I'd see you again. What are you doing here its dangerous?"

"Indeed danger lurks in every corner of this world." She met his gaze. His soft eyes were reminiscent, but she stepped away from him, and shook her head.

"What was cannot be now." His eyes saddened, and he opened his mouth to protest but she waved a hand to silence him.

"You left me Findar, when I most needed a male companion. I am now the March Warden of Imladris, and my men stand behind me."

**Flash Back**

Jet black hair entangled in brown, fingers interwoven and skin kissed skin.

Earlinde looked up into Findar's eyes as they both climaxed and cried out in unison.

Findar collapsed on top of the shaking elleth, and she wrapped her arms around him. They finally relaxed and Findar rolled down to the pillows and held each other.

"Findar, ada is leaving to the west, and I was thinking about joining the Imladris guard…" she whispered into his ears.

"What?" He jumped out of the bed and glared at her.

"Melamin, what's wrong? Come back to bed." Reluctantly he slide down beside her and sat up, the sheets up to his chest.

"The guard is for Male elves, it is no place for the elleth, and the home is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I will not marry a soldier! I deal with them everyday! I want to come home to a dainty little princess, who is hot and wet, and waiting for me, in the bed. Not a sweaty smelly, scarred guard!"

"I am joining the GUARD!!" she screamed.

"Then I regret to tell you, I no longer wish to see you."

She watched as he dressed, tears in her eyes as he left her. He never came back. She broke into heart wrenching sobs and swore she'd never take another lover.

**End Flash Back**

Subconsciously Earlinde found herse4lf stroking her collarbone, where she had a big scar left from an orc blade.

She moved forward to look at the water, her eyes widening she turned to warn the guard of the orcs moving toward them.

Findar let out a short bird call, and then readied his arrow. Earlinde joined the archers and fired a few arrows until she threw down the bow and charged to the shoreline. She met the orcs head on. Slashing and tearing into their hearts.

Findar watched stunned as her sword shone with thick black blood, as she swung it over her head and kicked the creature behind her and sliced at another's throat. Mini daggers flew out of her other hand, like magic.

Findar was pulled out of his fantasies of making love to her in the Celebrant by a charging orc.

**EASTERN BORDER**

Haldir wiped blood from his face and turned swinging his sword again. He severed to more heads, and turned to look at his comrades. The waves of orcs had ceased and he turned to look for any casualties.

**SOUTHERN BORDER**

Haldir's 3rd in command wiped blood from his lip and held his fallen brother in arms. He called out to the rest of the company to assemble before him.

"Any more casualties?"

"Nay, Commander Lolindar. No more."

"Come! We make for the city!"

-That March Warden from Imladris was right! They are out for death! This was the big one.-

**WESTERN BORDER**

Earlinde turned to see the last orc headed for a wounded elf holding his leg and grimacing. She swung her arm back, and let go of her sword. It flew true and landed in the creature's skull. The guard sitting on the ground saw the end of a sword come out between the orc's eyes and gasped.

Earlinde carefully stepped over the dead orcs pulling her daggers from them and cleaning them on various the bodies. She finally pulled her sword out of the orc, and sheathed it, still bloody. She then looked at the injured Lorien elf. She walked briskly to him and looked at his foot.

He had an orc blade jammed into his leg splitting it cleanly down the middle. He was holding it as blood gushed everywhere. She wrapped her hand around the top of the blade, and looked at the warrior who put his hands in his mouth to stifle the scream. But she remembered that orc blades have a tip that is bent outwards so if she pulled it out, she would take the bone with it.

She shook her and bent down and picked up the injured elf in her arms. She turned to the rest of the company.

"Check for our casualties!! Burn the orcs!!" she commanded as the company hesitantly followed the orders.

"The rest of you, come back to the city!" she called, stepped towards the tree.

She heard foot steps shuffling towards her and looked at the guard in her arms that looked more uncomfortable than hurt.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at him. Even in her arms she had to look up at him.

"You pick me up as if I was a babe." He muttered.

"Well would you prefer walking?"

"Nay milady, I am just so used to picking up elleths and carrying them around, not the opposite."

"What is your name, brave one?" she asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"I am Earendur, milady."

"I am Earlinde, please, call me that, not milady." He nodded, and relaxed.

**NORTHERN BORDER GUARD TALAN**

Haldir paced around the talan. He was confused, furious, happy, sad, lost. His mind raced in ten different directions.

It irked him that this elleth was able to predict the attacks of the orcs, and it upset him even more when he associated her with his bed sheets.

He sighed and turned to Lolindar.

"Report!" Haldir barked.

"Commander, sir, we burned the orc bodies in the south, and had one casualty. Figwort, sir. He's dead. The guard has retired and been replaced by new guards."

"You are dismissed." Haldir watched his 3rd in command turn and walk away. Rumil and Orophin stood cleaning their weapons on rags in a corner.

Lolindar stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight in front him. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he watched a blonde head float up the stairs on the side of the talan. Everything moved in slow motion as Haldir turned to the site, followed by Rumil and Orophin's gazes.

What they saw shocked them. A Blonde elf was being carried up the stairs. His head came into view followed by a jet black mane, which was matted and caked with dark thick blood. Earlinde came into view her clear blue eyes turning to meet Haldir's as a drop of dark blood fell from her head and trickled down between her eyes and down her nose, to her mouth, filling the small of her mouth and trickling down her chin.

Orophin stood mouth agape as the male elf was carried into the talan by a disheveled elleth, soaked in blood. She put him down on the floor and wiped her mouth and spat off the talan. Four male elves looked from Earendur to Earlinde as the elf on the ground hung his head in shame.

"What's wrong with you all?" She glared at Lolindar, and Rumil and Orophin in turn then turned her gaze to Haldir.

She walked up to him and saluted, and waited patiently for a command. Then exasperated she put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth for him. She stood before him awaiting his command, but all he could do is look from her to the injured elf.

She saluted the March Warden once more, and stood at attention.

"_Report_ to follow Commander, sir," she stated, and watched as Haldir snapped out of his daze.

"Western Border cleared and orc bodies burned. 300 strong. 2 injuries. No fatalities. Western Patrol awaiting your direction before retiring!" She saluted him again and her gaze bore into his eyes.

She stood shocked looking at her. He had never heard a more thorough report before, unless it was by him. He recollected himself and met her piercing gaze.

"Well done Commander. The Western Patrol is to retire. See to it that the reinforcements know what is happening."

"Refreshments have been briefed, sir"

He broke out into a smile. "See to it that the area is scouted."

"It has been I sent two boats into the water to look out, and a few more to scout the entire area. Alarms will be sounded if they need anything." She smiled at him and for the first time he noticed her fingers had several cuts zigzagging over them.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you." She smiled again and turned on her heel to slam into Findar.

She stepped back and walked around him.

"Do you require a report great March Warden?" Findar's words wiped the smile from Haldir's lips.

"Nay, you are dismissed."

**CARAS GALADHON**

Earlinde moaned happily as she settled into the hot bathe the maid had run for her. She put her head on the brim of the tub and lathered up her legs, humming a strange tune.

Haldir stood outside her door and listened to her humming and heard the splashing of water and decided not to barge in on the elleth. On his way to his talan he wished he wasn't the gentle elf he was, and had walked in. Fire burned within him once more. As he stepped into his room he slapped himself, he hated these thoughts.

**Few Hours Later**

Earlinde sat at the table facing Haldir. At the head of the table sat the Lord and Lady and the other end sat Orophin and Rumil.

Dinner was served, and Earlinde realized for the first time that she hadn't eaten since her first night out of Imladris, a week ago. She smiled as the smell of the food rose to her nose.

Haldir watched the elleth with hooded eyes. The dress sleeve slipped of her shoulder for the third time and she irritably pulled it up to its regular place. Haldir watched as the deep scar in her collarbone disappeared a third time under her dress collar.

Findar finally walked in and took his seat next to Earlinde, and smiled at her. She nodded, with a scowl, Haldir noted. He also noticed as Findar pushed his seat closer to Earlinde, and she shifted over away from him.

Something inside of him upset him to see Findar feigning for the affections of the Lady Earlinde.

Wait!!! - Lady Earlinde?- he chuckled to himself. -I am foolish, that I am-

Dinner started after the Lord and Lady took a bite of food from their plates. As Earlinde reached for her fork her sleeve slid down her arm again, and she heaved a frustrated sigh while pulling the dress up again.

Findar, seated next to her, could not contain the lust in his eyes. Galadriel stood up from her meal and quickly Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Earlinde stood up and stood behind their chairs. Findar reluctantly stood up, clearly upset that his meal was interrupted. Galadriel walked up to Earlinde and put her hands over the shoulders of her dress, and pulled a few laces in the back of the dress. The shoulders slid up, and the drooped a little. Galadriel pulled a pin from Earlinde's hair letting it cascade down the side of her face, and put it in her dress, and the Earlinde's eyes brightened as the dress held fast to her shoulders.

She thanked the Lady and patiently walked for her to be seated. Findar seated himself at the table, and then shocked realized he was the only person seated other than the Lord and the Lady. His face flushed as his gaze met a rather annoyed Lord Celeborn. The lady then motioned for the standing company to sit. Again they waited for the Lord and Lady to eat before they dug in.

After dinner Earlinde walked slowly to her room and stretch out onto the bed. She quickly fell into Elven Reverie.

She dreamt of Haldir, as he did a few trees down.

A/N: What is this?? Love? No, no that can't be right!!! R/R!! thankies!!


	3. Save Me

**MORNING**

Earlinde shut her eyes tightly. The sun had peaked into the room, and shone on her face waking her up. She groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately she was wide awake, and not going back to sleep. A soft knock on her door didn't help either She sat up and yelled.

"Come in!!"

The Lady in all her beauty walked into the room. Earlinde jumped out of the bed, and saluted her superior. Galadriel laughed.

"You are a grand March Warden, my child." Earlinde smiled at her.

"My child I have heard of the performing Imladris guard." Galadriel winked at her, as she nodded happily.

"Well, tonight we are having a small festival, for our victory on the battlefield. I was wondering if you could sing for us."

Earlinde's eyes widened. "My lady I am a fighter, not a singer."

"You and your men sing together, I know that from Elrond."

Earlinde shook her head and smiled, "I will sing for you my lady."

**Few Hours Later**

Haldir sat on the balcony of his talan that overlooked a small pond in a secluded area of Lothlorien. He glanced out on the water, and suddenly heard a beautiful voice. Lorien, was always filled with great music, but today, a lament has sounded early in the afternoon for their fallen guard in yesterday's battle with orcs. No other beautiful voices floated thought the air. Now he closed his eyes and lay back in his rocking chair sipping his tea, and listening to the song. He couldn't make out the words, but he liked the melody.

Unbeknown to him, Earlinde sat in the pond her clothes tossed to the side and sang under the waterfall. She missed her guard, but most of all she was upset that she was singing in front of all of Lorien, people whom she didn't know, and didn't care to know.

-But Haldir- She silently reprimanded herself, and continued to soak in the water.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Haldir stood in front of the mirror in his room and finished dressing his black leggings with matching black boats, and black under tunic looked great. He slipped on his silvery over tunic and smiled at how sharp he looked.

-Now I can get myself an elleth to quell my desires tonight- he sighed as thoughts of a certain female March Warden laying on his bed in exotic positions leaped into his mind.

He walked out of his talan, and ventured towards the central talan.

**Elsewhere…**

Earlinde stood in the central talan with her royal blue dress flowing around her. She looked at the setup of the talan. This is a big, big talan she mused. She looked on the dais and realized that it had a long table with two thrones. Next to this table stood the band equipment, and a small platform for the performer, her.

She looked at the arrangement of the tables and noted that three tables were on her left and on her right, leaving room for a good sized dance floor. Behind her sat four tables, followed by four more rows of four.

The first six tables were assigned seating. She noted that she was seated with Haldir, right next to him!! Her heart jumped, and then dropped again when she saw Findar was to be next to her, followed by Orophin and Rumil who was next to Haldir as well.

The next table sat Lolindar, and Earendur, and four other elves she knew not.

Her gaze fell back to the stage and she gulped then rushed off the Central Talan. Haldir walked in to see the retreating form of Earlinde. She looked beautiful in the dress she wore, except for the palm sized scar that was on her back.

-All scars, why do you see in her?- Haldir's head drooped, and he walked towards the table he was usually seated at, and much to his surprise he noticed Earlinde's name on the plate next to is. A Smile crept to his face when he realized he would be sharing a table with Findar; much less have him sit next to Earlinde. He thought of switching the name cards, so that Orophin sat next to Earlinde, but he knew the lady had set up the tables, and would know if anything was out of order.

**CENTRAL TALAN, Twenty Minutes Later…**

Earlinde walked in with her escort. Everyone on the talan fell silent as they watched this elleth walk onto the talan with her round in Lord Celeborn's. On the other side of him walked in a beaming Orophin escorting the beautiful Lady Galadriel. The lord escorted Earlinde to her seat, and pulled out her chair, as she was seated. Findar was already seated and couldn't take his eyes of her. Haldir stood respectful until Orophin had seated the Lady and the Lord was seated next to her. Orophin then came to the table and Haldir sat down. They all turned their attention to the Central Table on the dais. Lord Celeborn stood up and readied to address the swarming talan. Everyone fell silent and looked up at the Lord.

"Greeting brethren from Mirkwood, and great March Warden of Imladris," Galadriel and Celeborn turned to look at the elleth and smile warmly at her. Celeborn continued, "Though we have not exactly won the war against Orcs yet, we are celebrating the camaraderie between the elves of the three realms of Arda. How many of you have heard of the performing guard?" Celeborn paused to look for responses. Nothing moved so he continued with a surprised look plastered upon his wise face.

"Have none of you here witnessed the magic of the Imladris performing guard?" He paused again and noted how the whole Mirkwood Company had their hands raised in the air, and shouting, and Findar, who were nodding as well as the few guards that had been present along with Celeborn at the winter festive last year. Celeborn laughed heartily, "That's it, I knew you heard of it, and many have seen it with me! Well today we have a special treat for you all; the March Warden will be performing a few sons for us tonight.' All eyes fell on Haldir who looked desperately around then to the Lady pleadingly. Celeborn looked at the table and saw Haldir's panicking expression and made haste to correct himself, "The March Warden of Imladris." Everyone smiled as Haldir eased back into his chair and filled his glass to the brim with mirvuor, an elvish wine.

Celeborn motioned for Earlinde to take the stage, and she nervous trekked up to the dais as the band warmed up. Very aware of the eyes that bore into her back she breathed slowly and deeply, before she turned to the band and directed them to one of the two music sheets she had given them earlier.

Maids and Butlers started to come in with the food as Earlinde settled on the performer's dais/platform. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. The music started behind her, and she picked up a flute fro by her foot and started to play it. She turned to Lord Celeborn and the Lady as she started. Then she pulled the flute away and started to sing.

Now here we go again  
You say you want your freedom  
Well who I am to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat...drives a man  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Yea, women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself   
It's only me  
that wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness  
like a heartbeat...drives a man  
in the stillness of remembering what you had  
what you had  
and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
yea, women they will come and they will go  
when the rain washes you clean, you'll know, yea

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
yea, women they will come and they will go  
when the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you will know

You will know

Earlinde opened her eyes and let out a deep breath and looked out into her audience. They erupted into applause and shouts, and she bowed a big grin on her face. She turned to the Lord and Lady and they beamed at her. Encouraged at this she turned and had the band switch the sheet music.

She turned to the crowd again. "This is a song that my guard sings as a lament for the warriors we lost," She looked back at the band that nodded, and the music started. She closed her eyes as her mouth opened to sing and flash backs of wars her guard had fought alongside Mirkwood's Company came to her. Her guards falling, then her mind settled on a night when she and her guard where riding back from Mirkwood. They sang with heavy hearts, and the song was beautiful, she opened her eyes to see tears in her audience's eyes.

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story

Then I will never die

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Remember me  
Remember... me...

She looked up her eyes open and was unaware head was bowed with her hand across her heart. She sighed and tried to compose herself, as not to let tears drop from her eyes. She smiled weakly and looked into the Lady's eyes, as she cried openly. Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and Earendur stood up and clapped loudly. Finally the whole talan was not its feet eyes glistening with tears, clapping. She smiled and bowed. Then stepped off the stage and walked towards her seat, and immediately found Orophin and Haldir standing by it helping her get seated and pushing her chair in.

Dinner was wonderful. Haldir had loosened up because of the wine, and Rumil and Orophin had sat at the table cracking jokes making her laugh gleefully. Findar sat captivated by the elleth that sat next to him, and in his twisted mind, planned how he would make her love him again.

The night wore on and Earlinde found the Lord tapping her on the shoulder asking her for a dance. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin got to dance with the lady, and then Orophin, Rumil, and Earendur got to dance with Earlinde.

Earlinde famished by the end of the night, slowly rose from the table and excused herself, bowing to the table, and then walking to the central table, and bowing. She stepped forward and kissed the Lords hand and the Lady's head before exiting the central talan and walking towards hers.

Findar waited a few moments after the elleth got lost in the crowd and then excuse himself and hastily, and sloppily, Haldir thought, bowed to the Lord and Lady and exited in a quick pace in the same direction Earlinde did.

Haldir thought nothing of it, and continued to sip his wine. He then gulped it and almost choked as a thought occurred to him. Rumil looked up at him, "Haldir? Are you alright?"

Haldir looked at him, "Where's Findar's talan?" he asked Rumil. Rumil pointed in a direction behind Haldir. Haldir looking infuriated slammed his glass on the table sloshing wine all over the white table cloth and stood up. He walked over to the central table and bowed and bid a good night to the Lord and Lady, and stormed off in the general direction Findar went.

**AFTER EARLINDE LEAVES THE CENTRAL TALAN**

Earlinde walked basking in the shining Moon rays. She was happy. Song and dance all night was great. She walked towards the pond will the water fall and stood by it. She noticed a smooth boulder and went to sit on it. Looking up at the stars she sighed dreamily.

-The stars are beautiful tonight. - She wondered how many of them were great Elven warriors watching down on her. Which one was her ada? With her feet dangling over the boulder, facing the water, she lay back on the boulder. She looked up at the beautiful stars, and began to sing softly, with a smile on her face. She waved her arms around the boulder, and moved her waist around in dancing motions.

"Forever, Angel!

I hope they love you like I do

Forever, Angel!

I'll be proud to be like you!"

She kicked her foot up and her skirt shimmered in the air

"Just like you!

And when I go to sleep at night

I'll…"

She was jerked out of her reverie when so strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her lower, and her skirt flew up. Two hands started to message her thighs, harshly. Her eyes widened as she thrashed around. She kicked her attacker in his groin, which was hard, and flipped over the boulder putting in between them.

Findar recovered quickly and came over the boulder at her, she turned to run, but he grabbed her skirt ripping the dress in half, the bottom half in his hands, she looked down thankful that enough of the dress was still intact to keep her decent. She turned to run down the paved path, but he had caught her and hit her hard on the back of the neck. She landed hard on the ground, hearing a crack, and putting her head up, she saw blood flowing freely.

Before she could recover from the blood shock she was picked up in strong arms and pinned up against the tree.

"Why won't you love me?" came the harsh voice.

She struggled hard against the tree but only succeeded to rip the back of her dress. Her grinding feed fervor's desire as he pinned her harder against the tree with his waist and he hands flew down to unlace his leggings. She beat his face with her fists, making scratches. She didn't want to scream, and show her weakness. But she was now, beginning to yelp in fear. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and intermingled with blood. His blood fell on her dress and hand as he pulled his hair and beat him. She pointed him in the eye and he slapped her, she could feel his member against her thigh, she kept jumping up so they he couldn't enter her.

"You used to like this, bitch!" he gritted

"Get off me, son of Mordor!" she spat and beat him. He tried to enter her, and she wriggled away. He opened her legs further and but pinning her hard against the tree, but the fabric of her dress got in the way.

"Stop! Daro! Daro!" she spat as she grabbed his ears and twisted.

"Don't you remember I like t when it hurts, you orc!!" he breathed.

He placed his hand on her breast and breathed her in deeply, "Now just be quiet and you'll enjoy this!" He ripped away the dress and she screamed before he silenced it by shoving his tongue in her mouth to stifle the scream. She wrapped her arms around her chest, now completely naked she bit down on his tongue to get it out of her mouth. Once it was out she spat in his face, and he pinned her against the tree making her mobile.

He sniggered as he lowered her on top of himself. When she felt his pressure she started to cry.

**Elsewhere…**

Haldir, drunk stumbled on the path looking for Earlinde. He heard sounds of s scuffle and ripping. He heard a cracking noise. He tightened his lips as he staggered quickly towards the sounds.

When he heard a scream that was immediately silence he broke into a drunken run. He could see the naked form of Earlinde, crying and begging. He watched as Findar lowered a hysterical Earlinde to his throbbing member.

Earlinde closed her eyes as she felt the pressure grow, and let out a sob. Suddenly Findar's head slammed into her chest and she was on the ground coughing to catch her breathe. She heard the impact of fist on flesh and huddled against the tree rocking herself while tears over took her. Her let loose ripple after ripple of pained tears, and she didn't care to try and hold them.

Behind her Haldir had Findar by the throat three feet in the air, Haldir enraged, continued to lift the elf higher until he had to look up at him. He tightened his hold and was content to watch as the elf's lips turned blue and his eyes glaze over. Suddenly Haldir heard the sobs of the elleth behind him, and he dropped his prey and smashed his head with his boot.

Findar crumpled as is lifeless on his side. Haldir knew that he hadn't dealt the elf a fatal blow, and turned taking his outer tunic off walking towards the sobbing elleth. The second placed his hands on her shoulders; she squealed and reached up to punch him. Drunk as he was he had sense enough so side step the swing.

"Hush, now you are safe." He dodged another swing and pulled her up to a stand. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and her hands flew around her chest once more. With her back to the tree she collapsed to the ground hysterical.

He dropped to a crouch and pulled his over tunic around her. Their gazes meet as he helped her put one arm into the tunic, using the other to cover herself, the other. The tunic was longer enough to go just over her knees, and she was grateful.

Their gazes locked she burst into tears. He settled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms as she cried. The length of the tunic arms longer than her arms, she made fists inside the sleeve and held his inner tunic as he rocked her.

"Hush now. You are safe." He murmured in her ears as wave after wave of tears slid down her face.

Tired he lifted her in his arms, and walked her to her room. He kicked open the door and helped her into the bed. After he tucked her in he kissed her on her forehead, and turned to leave.

Her cries soft hoarse cries reached his ears, as she refused to let go off his under tunic. She started crying again, as he looked into her eyes he saw fear.

"Okay, just let me lock the door."

"No, no please don't leave me!" she sobbed.

He sighed and picked her up, walking towards the door he kicked it closed and locked the door. She had quieted and was looking at him. He looked at her as he locked the door and arched his eyebrow with a stern look on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder and let silent tears trickle down her face and soaked his under tunic.

Haldir got her under the covers again, after prying her fingers one by one from his under tunic. He then settled down on the bed, but noticed the doors to the balcony opened and got up, and was surprised when he found the elleth had attached herself to his belt. He turned around and much to his delight he saw a rocking chair much like his favorite and pulled it in the room before he locked the door. He then led the disturbed and frightened elleth back to bed, tucked her in and lay down next to her. He looked at her as she shifted to be closer to him and began to cry again. She picked a few leaves out of her hair, and threw them to the floor. He put his mouth to her ear, as whispered.

"I have never seen you shake like a leaf like this before, great March Warden." He breathed sending tremors down her spine. She cried her heart out in his arms. As he assured her of her safety, when her breathing evened out again he rocked her gently then a thought occurred to him.

He rolled her on her back so that he could look into her eyes. Now that he was this close to her he noticed a faint scar that entered her hair line on the left of her face.

"Did he…" she broke into tears again and rolled herself into his arms.

"No," was the answer and he let out the breath he was holding.

He rocked her gently in his arms and kissed her hair until she fell asleep and then he fell asleep shortly afterwards.

He was lying on his back, with her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

**MORNING**

Morning came too quickly for Haldir and Earlinde. The remained asleep until the door knocked. The person standing outside opened the door with their key and walked in. Two pairs of feet shuffled in followed by one two more.

Lady Galadriel looked into her husband's eyes fondly as she watched the sleeping forms on the bed. Rumil and Orophin stood at the foot of the bed each holding a piece of the fabric of Earlinde's dress from the night before.

Rumil sniggered as he whispered to Orophin why the dress was ripped to shreds.

"He was so drunk he couldn't undo her laces!"

Galadriel shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

Haldir slowly became conscious that there were figures in the room. He snapped out of sleep and sat up, startling the elleth in his arms. She woke up to see the Lord and Lady; she then sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and the covers over her head, and cried again. Haldir stood saluting the Lord and Lady, and then turned to see his brothers with the pieces of the dress in their hands.

He hesitantly turned back to the bed and pulled the covers off of the elleth who was grieving bitterly, and pulled her into his arms again, rocking her making a pleading face to his Lord and Lady.

They sat around the bed and Galadriel started whispering to the elleth while Celeborn stroked her hair. Earlinde tightened her grip on Haldir's neck, in her mind pleading for everyone to just leave.

Haldir's grip on her tightened as the lady stood up and his brothers along with Celeborn left. Haldir and the Lady's gazes met and she spoke to him.

_ You did well yester eve Haldir_

_-Thank you, Milady_

_ She seems comfortable around you now, stay with her and give her the confidence she needs to stand again_

Haldir nodded as the Lady turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned the knob, and then turned her head to Haldir.

_ Who was it Haldir?_

_-Findar, milady_

The lady slammed the door behind her and stomped to her husband and looked over the city not meeting his gaze.

"Who was it, wife?"

"The Captain of the Mirkwood Company, husband." Celeborn feel rage burn inside of him and with his wife, went in search of the guilty.

**Hours Later…**

Haldir sat in the rocking chair in the balcony looking down at Earlinde. She was lying across his laps her feet tucked in between his thighs and her head resting against his arm. He was looking at her with that familiar arched brow and stern look, and she gaze up at him with her red nose and puffy eyes.

Slowly the chair rocked back and forth and they stayed that way. The sun shone on the two, while they remained unmoving and staring at each other.

Slowly, awkwardly she shifted herself until she sat up in his lap straddling him she let her feet drop to the floor and helped rock the chair. He continued his arched eyebrow look and she continued her look at him. They were nose to nose; he was looking down into her eyes as she looked up into his. She brushed her nose with his, and then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder again letting her tears soak him once more. She was comforted when his hold on her tightened and he placed his chin on her head.

All day they sat together in silence, either holding each other or staring at each other. She silently fed on his confidence and they played off each other. Later that night she finally felt better, and he picked her up and put her on the bed. She rolled over and patiently awaited him to settle down next to her. When he shook his head, and kissed her on the forehead, silent tears fell from her eyes, as he turned around and left her.

Much to her surprise, he returned to her in a matter of 15 minutes with a tray with food. He locked door again and settled beside her on the bed. He pulled her next to him and handed her a piece of honey dew. She rested her head against his shoulder, silent thanks and slowly ate the fruit.

When she finished he handed her another and a cup of tea. After her short meal she fell asleep and dreamt of him.

**CENTRAL TALAN**

Galadriel stood on the talan brooding angrily as she watched the Mirkwood Company hastily leave. Their captain had disappeared, and distressed the company left. The Lady never found Findar, but had she; she would have skinned him alive.

The Lord sat in is seat and watched his wife pace before him madly.

"Celeborn! Without Mirkwood we stand no chance!"

"What about Imladris?"

"They would never make it on time traveling in such a big group in time!"

"Still send word!"

"The shortest way there is twenty going and twenty back! WE wouldn't expect them for a month!! 40 days Celeborn!!" her voice boomed.

Exasperated Celeborn waved his hand and then moved to straighten wrinkles of worry from his face.

Galadriel finished barking at a messenger, and watched as he raced toward the eastern border to take the Anduin up to Imladris.

A/N: Sorry it was a boring chappie, but the Haldir and Earlinde saga continues!! R/R!!


	4. Lorien Has Fallen

A/N: After the last sappy chapter I owe you guys a good action packed one. Oh and the two songs in the last chapter where "Remember" by Josh Groban, and "Dreams" by the Corrs.

**NORTHERN BORDER**

Haldir stood on the guard talan his hands crossed over his chest staring intently into the forest. The trees were uneasy, soundless. No breeze blew between the trees. Rumil and Orophin sensing this unease, parted to separate corners of the talan and sat down scanning the ground.

Soundless footsteps ran up the hidden steps of the guard talan and finally emerged on the talan looking at the three brothers. Haldir turned to face Earlinde then turned back to the forest.

She hadn't spoken since he told him her body wasn't breeched. He sadly noted that elves that have experience what she had usually fade. But her way of healing was losing her voice, or deciding not to speak.

She walked over to the unoccupied corner of the talan, by Orophin and stood facing the forest, her bow loaded, and pulled taut, ready to fire. She bobbed her head silently to a song she could only gear in her mind, but contrasted sharply with the look of a sentinel on her face.

Hours passed on end as the four silent companions stood still and quiet. Earlinde lowered her bow. She turned and darted down the steps and raced to the East. Soon her ears picked up the sound of a scuffle and she unsheathed her sword. She merged into the battle with a slash of an advancing orc.

Soon a smile graced her lips as she turned and severed heads. She stabbed and orc in the stomach kicked him in the head, he fell backwards, then she turned her sword above her head and pressed downwards, driving it into an orc head. The involuntary shudder the orc gave moved its armed hand to slash her across her left shoulder.

She turned to face it and blood sloshed her appearance. She turned and flung a dagger into one's eyes, spun pulled it out and repeated. The scuffle soon died out and she stood smiling as thick blood ungracefully slid down her face. She left her sword and drove it through the last orc within her proximity and then kissed the blade, smearing more blood on her face. When she was done, she walked over to the Anduin banks and looked in, her hair was sweat drenched, bloody and her arm looked horrible. She smiled, she loved the feel of orc blood sopping through her body, especially after she dealt with emotional problems. The elves that remained standing she helped in loading the dead orc bodies into their boats, and burned them. She helped carry the wounded to Caras Galadhon and then returned with the able bodied to the East. After hours of quiet she moved into the Southern border to watch the finish off a small party of orcs scaling the cliffs to the City. She sighed as she pulled free the rope bridge and tied it around her waist jumping of the cliff.

She swung there pushing from one cliff to the other shooting arrows at stray orcs for a few minutes until one guard pulled her up and thanked her. She nodded and circled over to the west and stood among the sitting guard.

"Nothing here?" she asked

"Nay my lady, not even a fish." Was her only answer, so she nodded and called out an order.

"Switch with the guards on the Eastern Border! Now!" She was followed by half the men, and when they finally reached the East she took half of the exhausted teetered guard to the West. She repeated the trip again, taking refreshed soldiers then tired, then returned to the North.

Haldir was leaning on a low branch facing the inside of the talan. Rumil and Orophin were making a meal of out some lembas and berries.

Earlinde stepped onto the platform and turned grinning to the brothers. Blood ran down her face, and eyes, and she didn't wipe it off, looking disheveled. Her hair was in a state of particular disarray but caked down none the less. She reached up and wiped her face, only smearing it deeper into her skin.

Haldir looked disgusted at her and then strode forward to meet her in the middle of the talan.

-Eew, this is the elleth of your dreams? - His mind screamed.

-yes! – His heart called.

-She'd rather roll around in the mud, look at her Haldir! –

She grinned at him and saluted. He put his hand on her shoulder, the pulled it back and grimaced as orc blood coated his hand.

She tilted her head at him and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, still smiling. He turned around and wiped the blood on the inside of his cloak, and then turned to face her again.

"Sir, a report…" She whispered her voice raspy from silence for a few days.

He nodded and leaned his head down and strained to listen.

"Eastern border, 400 orcs, killed, 7 casualties, 9 fatalities, I switched them with the western patrol, and they have had nothing all day. The orcs were burned in their ships. The Southern border had a small band of orc trying to scale the cliffs, but that was put down. The bodies were passed to the west to be burned. All of the Lorien guard is now on patrol. There will be no refreshment soldiers now." Her voice cracked and her eyes saddened at the last sentence.

She stood on her toe tips and leaned up, "We have everyone stationed somewhere and we have to work with what we have now."

She turned from his and retreated to her corner, tapping her foot to the platform in a familiar rhythm though Haldir did not know what.

Haldir knew it, this was going to happen, they were going to run out of reinforcement guards and then they were going to slowly lose the numbers.

It could only get worse for them. Haldir feared more than the worse, but he never expected what did happen.

He looked at Earlinde who was half standing have tap dancing. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is time for you to return to your room, you have seen more action than we have. It is time to shower, and eat." He smiled brief before she picked him up and tossed him to the ground.

He got up and grabbed her left shoulder and squeezed tightly until she yelped.

"Great March Warden!" he gritted, "You are injured you should really see that you clean off before you get an infection, that's how you get all though scars that so haphazardly grace you mangled body!" She gasped, not from pain, but from hurt.

She had trusted him, he had saved her! She thought they had made a beautiful connection, and had anticipated more, but all those thoughts crumbled before eyes. She took a step away from him and shook off her hurt and her eyes showed anger, she swung her fist back and it collided squarely with Haldir's chin.

Her raspy voice sounded in the talan, scaring everyone, "You have no authority over me Haldir Storm Crow! Burn in orc blood!" she spat as she sped down the stairs before he could answer her.

Only moments after her footsteps faded into the forest did he regret sending her away, and longed to hold her again.

Earlinde raced to the city and into the healers talan. She sat in the chair unflinching, drowned in sorrow as the needle that stitched her pierced in and out of her torn flesh. She slowly dragged herself to her room and kicked the rocking chair into the wall and drew a hot bath and held her head under the water.

A few minutes later she had on fresh clothes and cleaner her weapons. Fastening her cloak about her, she walked out and stood outside her door.

-To the left for food, or the right back to patrol the eastern border?-

**NORTHERN GUARD TALAN**

Haldir fired another two arms before jumping down and joining his brothers with the oncoming wave of orcs. The Western Patrol had joined the small number of the North Patrol in fighting the army of orcs that fought them. Once the East and South hear the bird calls, they sent half there numbers. The Northern border was swarming with orcs.

Even with joined forces they could not hold them back. It was thousands of orcs swarming the border against only 400 sentinels. Haldir fought hard, keeping a spare eye on his brothers. He watched as elves fell, but he couldn't help them for he too was surrounded by orcs.

They came with fire and burned down trees; they came with grime and dirtied his beautiful home. One of his men lost hope and started to scream while retreating, "Lorien is besieged! Lorien has fallen!! Lorien has been taken!!" He fell with a thud to the ground when a goblin arrow hit him.

Haldir got cut on the small of his back and dropped to his knees. He bravely stood up again and killed his attacker. Orcs kept coming. Arrows ran low, and guards fell like flies.

Then on a spin to kill the orc behind him, he saw her. She came charging from the trees and landed on her knee driving her sword deep into the gut of an orc a few feet from him. He wanted to call out to her, to apologize, but he never would. Another Orc blade smashed down over his arms, and he winced in pain, cradling his arm to his chest and switching his sword to the other hand and killing his aggressor.

Earlinde closed her eyes tightly and started to imagine her guard here. The reason she had them do that dance once a year, it because if you add a sword to each hand, it becomes a deadly dance. They had perfected it in their alliance with Mirkwood, though no other Elven city picked it up. They thought that it was shaming of a respectful guard to participate. She smiled as a song came to her mind. She opened her eyes and ripped an Elven blade from a dead orc, and closed her eyes once more holding one sword over her head, and another outstretched shoulder length to her side.

-One, two, three… Go!-

The remaining standing elves looked over to see Earlinde gracefully slicing orcs in half. She danced with the utmost grace, her balance on one foot then the other never tipped, and the force of her blows getting stronger with every turn and whirl.

She jumped in the air in a split and severed another head. The guards returned to their onslaught, and Earlinde kept her eyes closed and continued to severe heads.

-Left, bow, right, jump, turn jab, kick, hit, swing, flip, flick- Never repeating the same step twice she went through the three hour dance.

But it didn't help; the numbers of the orcs still outnumbered the elves. Though several hundred now remained, only a handful of elves remained, and they were slowly weakening.

Just when Rumil was struck over the shoulder, he landed on his knees, Orophin was thrown to the ground with a blade protruding threw his arm next this brother. Rumil looked down at his brother and opened his mouth to say something, but his blood curdled down his mouth to his brother's face. Haldir turned to see his brothers' fall, and raced to their side. Orcs stood in the way and blocked him, as his screams were lost among the orc rabble.

3 hours passed as Earlinde slowed her dance to a stop. Exhausted she opened her eyes, and gasped to see little to no elves around her and mindless orcs.

She despaired as she launched into battle, and was pushed about to back with a person she hated most, Haldir.

She fought to get away from him, and in the process felt her fresh stitched rip from her shoulder. The open flesh bled profusely. She was shocked when and orc arrow imbedded itself in her leg. Another two imbedded in her chest. She stumbled back, eyes wide in horror and another one shot into her open wound. She screamed and fell to her knees. Tired she stayed on her knees and swung at one orc, severing his legs from the knee down. Once she was eye level with him she drove her sword into his throat and screamed along with him when he drove his sword into her side.

She shakily pulled her sword from him and leaned on him as tears intermixed with blood to stand. She got up and fell back down. She sat on his dead body and took his bow and arrow and fired at passerby orcs.

Orophin was the first to recover and rise to his feet; he looked up as he raised his sword to defend his twin and screamed. The 20 elves left looked up and shouts of relief were echoed as they fought.

Earlinde's foggy eyes strained to see what could possibly be cause to rejoice. Her eyes didn't see it, but her ears heard it.

The thundering of footfalls and the beautiful song she sang with them. Her eyes caught beautiful Elven arrows fire into the heads of orcs, and then she turned back to the song. Her song… A band of heavenly male Elven voices thundered in the deep.

"As long as I can reach out and touch you

Then I will never die…"

Then song faded into the war cry of the Imladris guard.

"IMLADRIS!!! HAIL!!!"

With that deadly dances erupted everywhere around her, and she found the energy to get up and fight again.

She stumbled into an orc, and leaned her weight on her sword; it drove into him as she fell to the ground. She repeated that until the song of sword on flesh faded from her ears. So much pain in her body, she couldn't think straight. Her eyes darted to Haldir who lay on the ground cradling his arm to his chest, hold up a sword that was kicked from his grasp, by and orc. She stood up and staggered toward him with a bow and orc arrow, and fired it. The beast fell over him, and he grimaced at the pressure on his arm. She walked slowly toward him, and then screamed when the remaining 15 orcs picked him up and raced off with him in their mist. She hated him, and wanted to see him dead, but he was a comrade of arms, so she couldn't let him die. She willed herself to move toward him and cried out when her feet no longer supported her and she fell to her knees, and black out.

**Hours Later**

Earlinde sat up as Fervor pulled her to her feet. She was a quick healer, and was smiling at the Imladris guard lounging around the burnt pile of orcs and trees. She stood up, as the Lorien guard formed at attention behind her and raised her sword.

Quickly the Imladris Guard assembled in front of her and she raised her sword to the air.

"HAIL IMLADRIS!!!" she called to her guard.

"IMLADRIS, HAIL!!" echoed her men, the call and answer of a March Warden to her troops.

She stood over the pile of bodies of the fallen elves, some so mangled they couldn't identify, and looked into it.

"Death comes to all! Man! Hobbit! Orc! Warg! And Dwarf! We elves, immortal beings that we are, also meet death! May the Valar guide the souls of our fallen comrades, both Imladris elf, and Lothlorien elf, BRETHREN OF THE ALLIANCE!!" she called as the Imladris guard converged with the remaining Lorien guard. They watched their brothers burn and the white smoke rise into the air, to travel to Mandos.

Earlinde turned around cradling her arm to her chest and looked over at Rumil and Orophin who were on their knees holding each other. She walked briskly over to the two elves and dropped to a crouch in front of them and put her hand on Rumil's shoulder.

"What ails you so, comrade?" she said looking sincerely into his eyes.

"Haldir, we cannot find him. We scourged the dead bodies but all we found was this." Rumil pulled from his side Haldir's sword, tears cascading from his eyes. Orophin sobbing uncontrollably in his shoulders.

Earlinde's eyes widened. This whole time she was wondering where he was, then she remember. The arrow, the band of orcs, and his matted down blonde mane as he was carried away… she let out a cry of pain and tears came to her eyes.

She got up and barked for the Imladris guard to hold down the borders and trooped the Lorien guard into the city. With Rumil and Orophin in her hands she went to see the lady.

A/N: ahhh, much better!! No mushy stuff here. Well what's gonna happen? Any suggestions? R/R!


	5. Haldir, Where Art Thou?

**CENTRAL TALAN**

Earlinde stood in her clean March Warden Uniform with her head resting upon her collarbone. Her eyes were closed as Galadriel sought to compose her emotions.

It had been her second visit to the talan, because the first time the brothers and the warden came to find Galadriel collapsed on the floor crying for her beloved Haldir. The lord had sent them to clean up and then return.

Rumil and Orophin stood leaning on each other for support, their tears glistening on their faces. The Lord finished addressing them then turned to her.

"March Warden," The talan breaking into sobs again at the mention of the title, "We have trusted you this far, you said you can track Haldir. We will entrust you with our own. However, you will not be going alone, Rumil and Orophin will be accompanying you on your journey. They, along with any able bodied Lorien guard willing to come." He stood silent as if not knowing if there is anything to say.

Earlinde had retreated to the corners of her mind. Her emotions were locked deep inside her, and when she looked into the eyes of the Lord and Lady, they gasped, noting how truly stoic and hard she looked.

Earlinde had to be strong, for Haldir, and his Brothers, for all of Lothlorien. Her gaze bore into the Lord as she opened her mouth to speak. No longer was it the sweet voice, but the commanding voice of the March Warden.

"My Lord and Lady," she began, placing her hands in back of her, standing at ease, "Though I have stayed here in the grace of Lorien, a wrong doer is only tried in his city for the crimes he has committed. Living by that standard, I wish to tell you that even though indeed this is an affair of all of Lorien, I ask you to let me do my job." She paused and looked over to the twins.

"My Lord and Lady, Rumil and Orophin are Lorien Guards. They are not under my command, I, on our journey will have no heed over their actions, and being the brother of our victim, they will act irrationally, placing themselves, my guard, and Haldir in grave peril. No offense my comrades."

She turned back to the Lord and Lady, "In that case. I wish you for not to place them on this journey unless they are in my charge. My guard and I we have an understanding. If I say 'stay' they will not move. But Lorien guards, I have no power over."

She looked at the Lord, her eyes sharp, tearing into his mind. "Then that is what your condition is? That only Imladris Guards travel with you?"

"Yes, Lord."

"So be it. Do you have two extra Imladris uniforms? I release these two to your charge." The lord turned to face Rumil whose mouth had dropped to the floor. Orophin looked paler than he should and stopped crying.

"You are now Imladris guard, go, and protect our land of Lorien." Rumil shocked, nodded and followed Earlinde into a separate talan were she handed them each a bundle of clothing.

Silence ensued as the three travelers reached the Northern Borders again. They stood over to the side, looking defeated, while Earlinde addressed her men.

"Imladris Guard, I have a mission that I must ask only the stout hearted to embark with me on." The guard assembled quickly and watched their leader.

"With me I take 20 of you. I will set up grasshopper posts with these 20, and then I will proceed with one other, in which a grasshopper post will be settled. If I do now return, you will turn to you 1st in command, Fervor, and from a backwards grasshopper, into Lorien. From Lorien you will see the Lady and Lorien and decide you next course! Know now that these two elves (she points at Rumil and Orophin) are to be discharged from the Imladris guard and transferred back to the Lorien guard if they survive our journey! If not, they will be delivered to their family and given the proper burial!" With that the Guard brought into the clearing 23 horses, one being Maed. Earlinde mounted him, followed by Orophin, Rumil, Fervor, and Finwe on separate horses. The 23 elves assembled in two lines.

"IMLADRIS HAIL!!" Earlinde said turned in her saddle with her sword in the air.

Her answer? "IMLADRIS HAIL!!!"

"Forward, we ride with no stops until the first post!"

With that cheers went into the air by the guard remaining behind, as hooves thundered on the ground.

**Few Hours Later**

Earlinde slowly continued her gallop towards the distant mountains Galadriel said Haldir has been carried into. After riding for a few hours she watched as her guard fell silent of its song, exhausted. Frustrated she called for a camp.

Once camp was set up, she pulled her map out of the folds of her red cloak and placed it on a smooth rock.

_He has been taken to the mountains of Angmar. They carry him now to Carn Dum, in the of old witch realm of Angmar. _

_-Do you see him my Lady?-_

_Nay, I lost sight of him on yester eve_

Earlinde wondered who could want something from a March Warden, though was painfully reminded that March Wardens suffer the fate that their Lords and Ladies are meant to. That is the oath of a Warden, to protect his Lord and Lady by sacrificing themselves, putting him in the way of danger, a body shield.

Earlinde sat and stared at the map of Middle Earth. The realm of Angmar was on the other side of middle earth. She had twenty men, which meant 5 grasshopper posts of 4.

-Or 6 of 3…- her mind called.

With the map in her hand she located Angmar and put a red pin into the map. Then she placed a white marker where they were a few leagues from Dimriu Dale just east of the Celebrant.

Her finger traced where they should be. The fastest way to get to Angmar is to travel by water. After all, that is how the orcs got to Lorien. What hope they sought to retrieve the March Warden lied in the Anduin.

She called her men around her, and drew Rumil and Orophin closer to her. "It takes 110 day to get from Lorien to Rivendell!" she yelled pointing at the places as she spoke.

"By water it takes twenty!" she said pointing to the Celebrant.

"From Rivendell to Angmar it takes another hundred!!" She watched faces fall.

"Fear not! For we are only a few days behind the enemy! They, mindless rabble, shall not outsmart Elves!!!" nod and grunts were her answer.

"We will take to the Anduin! We will travel up the Anduin, until it merges into The Langwell! That will leave us in front of the Ettenmoors! We will cross them into Angmar and travel by the mountain! We must be speedy! We rely on each other! Everyone must do what is good for the whole!! 6 grasshopper posts of 3 will be formed!"

She looked up at her guards, valiant men, "The first! On the Carrock River! The second! On the Carrock Divider! The Third! Langwell! The fourth! Mount Gundabad! The fifth will be our half way point between Carn Dum and Angmar, the remaining two elves, the sixth grasshopper post, will be myself and another! The rest of you must hold fast to your posts, we must not lose men! We must make haste! By water it is a 60 day journey! We will make it in a week!! One! Week! If you cannot handle the travel, then DO! NOT! CONTINUE! Our brother needs us! We will not leave him to torment and death!" She continued to put yellow markers on the map, and then called to the Lady in her mind.

_-Lady!-_

_ Yes, child?_

_-I need you to send now 11 Elven boats with 46 oars! We need them in a now.-_

_ Ride to the Anduin and await their arrival, they are on their way._

_-Thank you lady!-_

"Get up!! We ride to the east, to the Anduin then make camp again!"

**ANDUIN BANKS**

Earlinde stood in a boat and supervised as her warriors put meager belonging in the boats. They would be two to a boat, only necessities. That wouldn't weight the boat down and help them go faster. The last boat had three men in it, the first grasshoppers.

They set off quickly, each elf with two oars in his hands rowing hard. Earlinde shared a boat with Orophin, and looked over her shoulder at the elf that had been silent the entire time.

She started when he spoke to her, "You command the guard with an iron fist, yet they speak fondly of you."

"Indeed," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because I am their friend. We are friends first, then guards. Haldir does not see this approach fit, so his men talk unpleasantly about him when he is out of earshot."

"I love my brother, Ear—M-M-March Warden."

"I didn't say you didn't dearest Orophin, I only say that you participate in jest at his expense."

"Out of Love…"

"Out of his arrogance."

"He likes you,"

"He does not"

"He saved you."

"Indeed, and then proceeded to tell me that I have a mangled body."

"He has never established a relationship with an elleth, other that out of lust."

"Indeed, it shows in his demeanor, because he is so cold."

"He might want to try with you, if you let him try"

"Nay, it would not work"

"Why?"

"Because we are March Wardens of distant lands, one day I will have to return to my Land, as he to his."

Orophin silently pondered this.

Hours slowly passed as song touched the air. The Imladris guard sang and laughed together. Rumil and Fervor kept close paced with Earlinde.

**DAY AND HALF LATER**

Earlinde set her feet upon the banks of the Carrock. Impressed at the time they were making she smiled. Her arms, exhausted from the row, stood limply at her sides. Around her she looked to see elves sleeping on the ground, not wanting to set camp for their arm aches.

She gratefully lay on the solid ground and fell asleep.

**SUNRISE, CARROCK BANKS**

Rumil nudged Orophin with his foot. Orophin sat up feeling groggy, and then stood his arms screamed at him, and he bit his lip in pain. Rumil looked at him understandingly, and then helped his brother over to his boat.

Rumil lowered himself into the boat with Fervor and looked over at Orophin who had sleepily settled in the other boat.

Earlinde waited until 19 elves had settled into the 10 boats, and then turned to face the grasshoppers.

After explaining to them that they were to stay in the immediate area to ward off following enemies, and to accept the injured she turned around and boarded her boat with Orophin.

The three Elves pulled their swords over their heads and gave a war cry; "HAIL IMLADRIS!" as the band, less three elves, took off with great speed.

The next marker was closer about half a day's journey if they kept pace.

When they reached the Divider, one boat landed and scrambled to the banks. The two boats were pulled up on land with four elves. Another boat pulled up and took in the extra elf, leaving three on the land. The eight boats waited patiently until the war cry was sounded and continue hard into the water.

They had slowed considerably in the next stretch; they took a day and a half of slow paddling until they reached the Langwell, struggling with pain they pushed for another day before they met the mountains where the third grasshoppers would settle, with all the boats.

Earlinde sat on the banks on a rock with a small journal in her hand, she furiously scribbled in it. Then pulled out her map, counting how many days they had taken.

-6 and half days of travel- She sighed as she looked up at the mountain. They would lose more time and energy scaling the cliffs of Gundabad.

**GUNDABAD**

"Master, they are here, they have landed on the banks of Langwell, the elves are tracking us." a goblin crawled to inform his master. He was back handed across the face.

"Kill them fool!" came the fierce bark.

The master turned his head back to his prize.

Haldir stood before, the master, bare-chested, his leggings torn, and barefooted. His legs were fasted by strong knots to two razor sharp rocks so every time he tried to move his foot the rocks cut deeply into this raw flesh.

His arm tied to two similar rocks in the mountain side so that he couldn't move them at all. Weak from the arm injury that had tried to seal itself only to be slowly pealed open again, his head hung against his chest. His chest and back had whip markings that had torn open the flesh. He had a black eye and his nose was broken.

**Flash Back**

Haldir had been tied to a tree (same way as above) and stood staring defiantly at the one the orcs had called master.

He had withstood the whips and the beatings he took. He had even withstood the mental pressure.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you? I am going to kill your family! Do you a bitch? Huh? Well I am going to take her over and over in front of you, then kill her!" His head was pulled back by his hair and he came face to face with the master who punched him.

Haldir lashed out, but his restrains held him tightly. He had not made a sound when the whipped him or beat him, he wouldn't let them get that pleasure of hearing him cry out.

The Master grabbed Haldir's wounded arm and started laughing when Haldir winced and a gasp escaped from his lips.

He looked up to see the master bent over and laughing he slowly bent down to his boot and pulled up a small dagger. His eyes flashed as he barked for Haldir to be cut down.

8 orcs held down as the struggling elf, as the master bent over him.

"Now tell me elf, where is the Mithril ring?"

Haldir eyed him in defiance.

"As you wish, pet." The master bent over Haldir's arm and slowly inserted it in the half closed wound.

Haldir squeezed his eyes tightly and renewed his struggles. Then he bit his lip in pain as he felt sharp nails grasp the skin and rip it off his arm.

Haldir let out a scream that echoed in the valley, then defeated, laid his head on the ground and sobbed.

The master had repeated the question everyday and repeated the punishment for no answer.

**End Flash Back**

"Now, pet, tell me" the master purred.

"Where is that little ring? Hmm? I promise I spare all your kind if you tell me."

Haldir breathed in deeply; let tears fall from his closed eyes as his body readied itself for another wave of abuse.

**LANGWELL BANKS**

11 elves began the 2 day trek to Gundabad. Earlinde set a quick pace by jogging the straight dirt and gravel path. The unease of the elves grew as they ran towards the gray mountain looming ahead of them.

Orophin and Rumil ran beside the March Warden who had her brow furrowed. Silently the brothers wanted to be the other elf that who journeyed forward with the Warden to save Haldir.

Rumil and Orophin fell back and looked at each other.

"What think you brother?" Rumil breathed.

"I am troubled about Haldir's safety. My heart tells me his is alive, but he has been gone long from us."

"Do not think the worst brother."

"What else can I think; we are moving fast, but not fast enough. It has been already 7 days and we have not even caught site of those we pursue!" Orophin let tears show in his eyes and turned from his brother.

"If we lose him Rumil, then I will not be able to forgive myself." Orophin sped up again and ran alongside Earlinde.

They continued their tread toward the mountain and after about 15 hours of running Earlinde slowed down. She waited until the 11 companions slowed, and then turned to address them.

"Do you wish rest?" Ashe said as they formed a circle around her. A chorus of 'nays' sounded and she continued on her trek.

**HALF A DAY LATER**

Earlinde stood on a cliff and let the wind blow in her face. Her men watched her intently, and then Finwe broke into a song.

When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again

Her eyes closed as her guard fell into silence and then snapped open and settled on Rumil. He had been singing to!! A smiled graced her lips as she turned back to the rocks and her Elven eyes searched the ash and baby flowers peaking out of the realm of the old Witch King.

Orophin startled her by speaking, "They told many stories of this place in the days of old."

"Indeed…"

"My favorite is the one about the Witch King's defeat in the battle of Fornost." A small smile graced Orophin's lips before it faded into sadness. "Haldir used to tell it to me, when I was but a young child."

She threw her arms around his shoulders and looked at him, "By my life or death, I will find him, and you will hold him before the end, Orophin."

**CARROCK, GRASSHOPPER STATION 1**

A sea of arrows flew out of the trees at the three elves, striking them dead. Fifteen wargs carrying goblins race along the opposite side of the Anduin.

**REALM OF ANGMAR**

Haldir struggled to catch is breath before the whip graced his back again. They had changed the daily punishment of tearing his wound open to 3 whippings a day, and just before settling that night tearing open his wounds.

Haldir's was hoarse from the screaming when the torn open his flesh, so he settled in letting tears intermingle with blood.

**GUNDABAD**

9 elves continued to trek towards the overpass of the mountain, the steep climb set many off balance, as the gray razor sharp rock was not even in any spot.

"Commander they cannot have come this way!!" yelled Fervor as he helped steady his friend by pushing him closer to the wall.

"Nay! This is a shorter way!" Earlinde slipped and before Rumil, who was closest could grab her she took the razor sharp rocks down the side of the mountain.

Earlinde's arms lashed out wildly as she tried to clasp anything that would slow her. The razor sharp rocks cut her back wildly and she had to place her hand in her mouth to stop from screaming. When she reached the bottom she rolled over on her stomach and prayed to the Valar to make the pain go away.

She patiently thanked Eru that she could rest her body while her soldiers followed her down.

**2 Hours Later**

Fervor was the first down and tears stung his eyes when he found his commander face down in the dirt and ash. He ran to her side and cried. The rest of the elves hurried over to her side and prayers were said.

Earlinde stirred and then woke and sat up looking at her men.

"She lives!!" yelped one of them. They all moved away from her, and Finwe gave her his hand to help her stand.

She stood and looked at each of them. "Who will sit on this station?" she asked.

Three elves nodded and soon six elves trekked away. "We travel North West."

Soon the elves were traveling the well trodden paths of Angmar.

"They say these lands are still haunted by the Witch King." Finwe whispered as he unsheathed his sword.

"Nay! That is an old wives tale, it is." The company sniggered. Just as Fervor closed his mouth goblin arrows where fired at the party. One elf was struck in between the eyes, and fell dead.

"Andreth!!" Called Finwe as the elf fell.

Earlinde held her sword tightly as another elf was struck.

"Ai!! Aynor has fallen!!" Finwe and Fervor carried the dead bodies and looked at each other.

The four elves left took for cover under the mountain, and hid. The rain of arrows immediately and they could see the retreating form of about 10 orcs.

"Someone must return to the previous post with the fallen elves! Who will go?" Earlinde said as she stood in front of the cave opening flat against the wall, with one arm over Rumil's chest, who was behind her pressing him to the wall, in her other had hand her sword and her head turned to watch the retreating figures.

"I will, commander." Finwe called from the inside of the cave. Rumil looked at Orophin, and Rumil nodded.

"I will I March Warden." Rumil said. Earlinde turned her face to his, and nodded.

Rumil picked up the slack body of Aynor in his arms, and looked outside.

"Come Orophin! We will provide cover for them!" Fervor and Orophin ran out of the cave and started firing arrows at the retreating figures, felling many of them.

Rumil and Finwe darted out of the cave with their burdens and started back towards the forth grasshopper station to relieve them. When they got there Finwe cried out to the heavens when three elves lay dead on the ground with goblin arrows protruding from the bodies.

Rumil gasped and dropped to his knees with Aynor in his arms.

"They have fallen!! What do we do now?" Rumil cried.

"We all of them back to the mouth of the river, where the third station will take then to the second. We will replace the third station as they will replace the second and the second the first. The first will take them home."

Rumil nodded and used a bit of torn cloth to tie the hands of one of the elves and heaved him over his back. He carried Aynor in his arms, and they shared the weight of the third elf.

So forth journeyed the two elves, back over Gundabad with 5 fallen elves.

**ANGMAR**

The three remaining elves continued to run until they scaled the cliffs towards the Mountain.

Earlinde wove through the labyrinth of sharp rocks and held her pace. Soon they began to climb again, and finally Earlinde's Elven eyes caught the sight of a big black figure scaling the cliff over their heads with an elf slung over his shoulder.

She broke into a run. Finally the path became so narrow that they could only pass it single file.

Earlinde stopped abruptly as a breech of the land came into view. She jumped over it, behind her Fervor ran without looking and fell. Orophin launched himself at the falling elf, and grabbed the elf by the hair. Fervor screamed and pawed at the razor sharp rock trying to find something to hold on to.

Earlinde turned toward the elf and outstretched her hand. "Fervor give me your hand!" she called.

The frightened elf yelped in pain as Orophin tried to pull him up from his hair. Suddenly Fervor's body jerked causing his hair to slip from Orophin. Two elves watched as their friend fall to the bottom of Carn Dum, and screamed. Fervor was impaled on a razor sharp spike that made him stand at his length, his head cocked awkwardly to the side.

"I dropped him…" Orophin whispered.

"I. Dropped. Him." He said higher, panic becoming clear in his eyes and voice.

"Orophin, no! Don't do this!"

Orophin began to sob and rock uncontrollably.

"Orophin! Orophin! You can make it better! (She jumped back over to Orophin holding his head and kissing his forehead) Orophin, go get him, and go to the first available grasshopper station to take him home."

Orophin nodded and turned around jogging towards the bottom of the mountain, what they had just scaled.

**CARROCK, 1st GRASSHOPPER STATION**

Rumil pulled his boat up to the bank, followed by Finwe. They were tired and heartbroken. Every station had been brutally murdered in cold blood. Rumil and Finwe now carried 19 dead elves. Exhausted Rumil fell to the ground and fell into tortured slumber.

**CARN DUM**

Earlinde quickly scaled the cliffs and came to the cave that she saw the Black Figure come into. She drew the hood of her cloak over her head and slipped into the shadows. Once inside she listened in on the voice inside the cave.

"Tell me pet. Yes, yes, that's it you want to tell me. I will not hurt you any longer." A hard slapping noise and a grunt echoed in the cave.

"Tell me where the mithril ring is!!!" A loud howl sounded in the cave followed by a maniacal laugh.

Earlinde hid her sword under her cloak, afraid that it would reflect the orange light of the inner cave, and stepped in further.

Once she was at the opening of the inner cave she pressed herself to the stone wall in the shadow, and crept in. She stood with a clear view of a battered and bleeding Haldir, and watched the Witch King himself beat Haldir.

-It cannot be!!- Her mind screamed.

-He was defeated in the battle of Fornost!! But, after he took up Minas Morgul, surely he does not search for the Rings of the Elves? Surely he will not bring siege on all the Elves of Middle Earth?-

Her eyes returned to the Witch King as he loomed over Haldir. For the first time on this quest fear struck Earlinde's heart. How was she going to save the March Warden? How would she get out alive?

A/N: Oh!! This is getting hot! What's going to happen? R/R!!


	6. The Race Home

**CARN DUM**

Earlinde rushed out of the cave and climb to the over past of the cave. She drew her knees to her chest and sat down. Her trusty map couldn't help her any longer, and she was afraid.

She closed her eyes and pondered the situation.

**Flash Back**

" '…. Earnil sent his son Earnur north with a fleet, as swiftly as he could, and with as great strength as he could spare. Too Late. Before Earnur reached the havens of Lindon, the Witch- King had conquered Arthedain and Arvedui had perished.' Alright, now it is time for bed."

Little Earlinde looked up at her father, and shook her head fiercely. "But Ada! Da ewil witch king, he's deawd, right? He's not gonna take ower all of Awda? Right Ada?"

"Evil, Evil, not ewil. Honey, he has run away into Mordor. I cannot say what will come to pass. But I promise I will protect you, no matter what. Sleep now little one."

"Ada! Tell me the story about my name…"

"Now, Earlinde, sleep now."

"Please…"

"Well, once upon a time there was a great King of old called Elendil..."

**End Flash Back**

Earlinde's eyes snapped open as she watched the Witch King stomp out of the cave and down the mountain side.

Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped down from the over pass and into the cave. Her mind quickly raced as her foot falls were soundless. She raced into the inner cave, and her heart broke when she walked in to see Haldir tied with his head hanging behind him. She walked towards him quickly.

The elf senses foot falls, but too exhausted from his beatings didn't look up to see who it was. His muscles tensed involuntarily, readying themselves for abuse. Haldir kept his eyes shut.

Earlinde, before unsheathing her sword to cut the elf down, race her fingers across the part of his chest that was unharmed. Muscles flinched again, as she traced subconsciously up his arms and touched the mangled wound. He let out a loud gasp and his body convulsed. Earlinde stepped back and held the hilt of her sword. With a swift flick of her sword Haldir fell to the ground.

He gasped and but remained his eyed closed on the ground. Her heart broke to see him like so, just laying there, waiting to be killed.

She picked him up gently mindful of the worst of his visible wounds and rushed into the shadows. Haldir's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into blue determined eyes.

"Earlinde…"

"Sssh… be silent, we will talk later." She said without looking at him. Fear struck her heart, and she did not wish to alarm by the quaver in her voice.

Her mind wandered as she darted through shadows.

-He is heavy… Bigger than the average Elf.-

-He is also injured greatly… it would do him worse if I traveled too quickly through these lands… the only choice is to take him to Imladris. I cannot go back through the Grasshopper posts… that way is expected… I would have to travel south east through the Ettenmoors, across the Hoarwell River and through the Trollshaws. From there I can go directly east and cross the Ford into Imladris.-

She reached the bottom of the mountain and left to the last cave, Orophin, Fervor and she had taken refuge in with Finwe and Rumil. At a quickly run, checking Haldir everyone once in awhile to make sure he was still sleeping. She found herself in the cave with in a few hours.

She ran to the far corner of the cave, and hide in the shadows. To her surprised she sensed another being in the cave. Her sword shone in the darkness, as she was pulled down again, and a set of lips brought to her ears.

"It's me, Orophin!" She sighed and sheathed her sword. The elves let their inner light shine over Haldir, and Orophin clutched his brother to his chest.

"I though you were supposed to be at a station! Do you know the penalty of disobeying your Commander is? Well in Imladris it is a sentence to do city service for a decade!" Orophin nodded, and looked at her.

"Indeed I do, my Brother is the March Warden of Lorien, and I am always disobeying him. But this time I tried to execute your orders but could not. The Last Grasshopper station is empty, followed by the next… two boats are missing from the eight. That would mean that only two survivor left, or four maximum. The rest are dead… I returned here to see if you would return or if it was mine turn to venture in my brother's name."

Earlinde nodded. "Where is Fervor?" Orophin pointed at the corner and said another prayer.

Earlinde reached over and loosened the cloak on Fervor's shoulders and gave a silent prayer.

She put Haldir's head in her on her shoulder and cradled his body against hers. She slowly wrapped the cloak around the shivering elf, and wondered how cold he felt.

She mused how elves never felt the weather elements yet their injuries left them open to the abuse of the elements. She cradled Haldir to her and ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out and picking out grass, bits of dirt and rock.

Orophin finally lay down, but before he settled a loud screams echoed through the valley as the Witch King discovered his prize had disappeared. Fear tore into Earlinde's heart as she held Haldir tighter afraid that his comforting pressure on her chest would be ripped away from her.

"We should move now." Came a harsh whisper from Orophin.

"Nay, he will be scourging the valley for us, we cannot move just yet. We must hold out. He will not come for us himself, he will send his minions."

Orophin lay back down but brought his bow and quiver closer to them. Earlinde rocked Haldir back and forth and spoke assurances of his safety into his ears, and then fell silent as orcs and wargs tore by the hidden cave.

They stayed like that for hours, afraid to move, afraid to talk, afraid to breathe. When night fell Orophin sat in a crouch and looked at Earlinde.

"Have you any plans to get out of this?" She continued to rock Haldir and looked away from Orophin.

"Nay… but I wish to travel by land, where we can use the trees and the mountains for cover." Orophin leaned back into the wall of the cave and pondered this.

Haldir stirred a little. His eyes fluttered open and Earlinde smiled a little at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a hoarse squeak escaped his mouth. Orophin leaned over Fervor and took his water canteen, handing it over to Earlinde. She shifted Haldir's head and tilted the canteen to his parched lips. Slowly she let water barely trickle down its nozzle, letting Haldir stick his tongue out and wet his lips. When he finally mustered enough energy to drink, she tilted the canteen enough for the liquid to pour plentifully into the pallid elf's mouth.

Soon she removed the canteen from his lips, and he whimpered in protest.

"I am sorry dear friend, but we have yet a long journey. And what want today, you will need tomorrow. It will be a ways a journey before we reach the water." He met her gaze unflinching and nodded warily.

He opened his mouth again to talk, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Sauron will be displeased with hi…m." he took a deep breathe struggling with his voice, "They tore it open… and I couldn't move…"

Earlinde placed a finger on his lips, "Sssh. You are safe now, nothing will harm you." She turned her head away as she shifted him back to her shoulder and immediately his body fell limp again.

"We have to leave soon, Orophin."

"That was the last of the water we had." He said, looking out to the opening of the cave.

"Yes, yes it was," came the silent answer.

Orophin watched Earlinde rock her brother again.

-Funny how they have formed a bond in their pain… two March Wardens driving together in their darkest hours…- He thought to himself.

**IMLADRIS**

Rumil slowly pulled 5 bodies behind him, while carrying five. He had tied the dead elves by their legs and used the other end of the rope around his waist. As he trudged along he looked over at Finwe, struggling with his own 9 bodies. Together they slowly entered the borders of the home of the fallen elves. Getting them home anyway they could.

Rumil's body screamed for rest. Finally he took his last step and wavered.

Two men, dressed mush like him raced out to meet him just before he hit that ground.

Finwe watched Rumil fall, and turned to Adimus and Prince Elrohir. They rushed to him.

"Finwe! What has happened? Who is this guard? What has happened to the rest of the guard? Where is the March Warden?!"

"My lord, He is Rumil of Lorien, we set out on a quest to save his brother March Warden Haldir of Lorien. The March Warden is still on that quest; in the Realm of Angmar… she travels with Fervor, and Orophin of Lorien, who is Rumil's twin. These men fell ambushed by an unseen evil, as we operated a grasshopper rescue." After explaining himself Finwe too collapsed.

Prince Elrohir helped the Adimus, his personal guard in taking the living into the healer's wing, before returning to take the dead to the cleansing chambers, to prepare them to journey to Mandos.

**ANGMAR**

Earlinde tightly wrapped the cloak around Haldir and picked him up in her arms. Orophin shouldered Fervor as the two elves prepared for their long trek to the Ettenmoors. The launched in sprint out of the cave and broke into a full run under the scorching sun. Tired as they were, and weighted down.

They had to often stop for Haldir was becoming heavier with every step Earlinde took. She adjusted his weight over her, and continued on, ignoring the ache in her arms. Orophin offered to carry Haldir several times only to have the elleth growl at him. Inwardly he smiled.

**Flash Back**

He sat looking at the back of Earlinde's head. He easily kept up with the pace she had set in the boat, but pondered her feeling for his brother.

"He likes you,"

"He does not"

"He saved you."

"Indeed, and then proceeded to tell me that I have a mangled body."

"He has never established a relationship with an elleth, other that out of lust."

"Indeed, it shows in his demeanor, because he is so cold."

"He might want to try with you, if you let him try"

"Nay, it would not work"

"Why?"

"Because we are March Wardens of distant lands, one day I will have to return to my Land, as he to his."

Orophin silently pondered this.

**End Flash Back**

Earlinde couldn't take the weight anymore. They had reached the Ettenmoors safely. But she had no guide as to where to go from there.

-Straight! Just go straight!- She knew once she was out of the Ettenmoors she would know where she was going, but still unfamiliar land made her quite uneasy.

She found a grove and head towards it. She climbed the pass and walked in followed by Orophin, who shot and arrow at the sides of the wall causing them to crumble in on them, partially closing the grove.

Earlinde lay down her burden and looked feverishly at the canteen of water that held its last drops of water. She closed her eyes, and pulled her cloak around her. Orophin sat next to his brother as Earlinde pulled her 1st in command to her.

She looked into Fervor's vacant eyes and finally let tears over take her. Silent tears slid down her face as she rocked the passed elf in her arms, remembering the day she chose him to be an officer in the guard.

She continued to let tears over take her as she noticed how he followed her every whim. She grieved for her fallen friend as he placed him bad on the ground. She put her head on the cool rock behind her head and sighed, allowing tears to flow freely.

Haldir stirred again. He turned on his side and groaned. Immediately she was upon him, cradling him in her arms. She looked up at her glistening eyes and smiled.

"Why do you cry?" he whispered. She shook her head as he lifted his arm and winced as he did so, his hand brushing her cheek before it fell limply at his side. His gaze slowly followed his hand until he saw Orophin.

"Orophin…"

"I am here brother," he said as he reached out to hold his hand.

"Where is Rumil?"

"Worry not now, Rumil is on his way to Imladris as we speak."

Haldir nodded and returned his gaze to the March Warden who absentmindedly stroked his hair while starting at the opposite wall in silence.

"Earlinde…." He muttered before falling in a deep sleep again.

**Flash Back**

"Earlinde is the female name for Elendil… Your mother insisted we call you that because she knew her baby girl was destined for great things…"

**End Flash Back**

-I wonder what would have happened if Haldir had said the whereabouts of the ring… What would happen if he got hold of the one ring? Nay, it has been lost since the time of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves…-

Earlinde pulled Haldir between her and Orophin, and for the first time in many nights, let slept take her.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

They had gotten out of the Ettenmoors and Earlinde led the way to the river. Once there she found a nice place protected by trees and striped and bathed, Orophin sat with his back to her holding Haldir's head, and whispering into is now awake brother's ears.

"Is she naked?" Haldir asked

Frustrated Orophin nodded and continue to tell Haldir about how the Lord had transferred him to the Imladris guard.

"Not a stitch on?"

"Brother, are you listening?"

"Yes, I was just wondering…"

"Well dearest brother do you bathe with your clothes on?"

Haldir fell silent and listened to the splashing of water. His eyes drooped from fatigue as he looked up and his brother.

Orophin was now staring at the trees, double checking if they were being tracked.

**ANGMAR**

The Witch King was furious. It was a week since the escape of his prize, and he still couldn't figure how he had escaped. Sauron had told him to return to Mordor immediately, so he stood outside of the cave waiting patiently for his horse.

As King of the Nazgul he knew one day he would close his hands around the Rings, but for now he failed his master terribly, and for that he was being punished….

He returned to his realm of Minas Morgul in defeat.

**HOARSWELL**

Earlinde had sat in the breeze until her hair dried and got redressed braiding her hair, and coming around Orophin, dropping to a crouch to be eye level with him.

She smiled brilliantly and looked at Haldir.

"It is time we gave him a bathe." She said pointing at the immobile elf.

Orophin nodded and Earlinde turned around as Orophin undressed himself and his brother. When she heard a heavy splash, she turned and held Haldir steady in the water by looping her arms under his armpits and holding him across his chest.

His hissed, as his wounds reopened in the water, but was content to place his face in the elleth's hair taking in the fresh scent of pine. He leaned his head back against her body and closed his eyes, his body trembling from his pain.

Earlinde noticed this and started to speak to him so it would take his mind off the pain. Orophin gently cleaned the wounds with his fingers and some herbs, as Haldir trembled under his hold, almost sinking in the water twice if it wasn't for Earlinde's hold.

"Do you want to hear a story Haldir?"

"About what?"

"About anything… do you have a favorite?"

"Yes, but it is not one I wish to hear now…"

"Why?"

""Tis about Earnur and the Witch King…."

"Aye that one ends quite bitterly…"

Haldir winced again, and she shifted herself so that he can lean against her shoulder.

"I begged for freedom of my body… I wished not to be part of the earth anymore…"

"You are safe now… Orophin and I will take care of you."

"Finished, let's get him dressed now…"

Orophin grabbed a cloak and wrapped around his brother's waist when Earlinde hoisted him up out of the water. Slowly Orophin took his legs and they carried him to a sunny spot where they lay him down to dry off. Earlinde threw her cloak over his waist as well as say next to Haldir facing the trees, as now to look lower than his chest.

Exhausted from the cleaning the elf slowly drifted into sleep as Earlinde combed her fingers threw his hair.

She looked over to her left, Fervor on his side, eyes haunting and vacant. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she hadn't failed as a March Warden.

Orophin sat next to her and handed her a few berries he had picked from the trees.

Slowly they redressed Haldir in his tattered leggings and she put her cloak around him but Orophin stayed her hand.

"Look over to the trees… we are beginning tracked. They know they are after an elf with a red cloak, and dark hair."

"So what are you saying…?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Indeed Orophin I do."

"Okay listen to this, we will take your red cloak and drape it around Fervor's shoulders. We will send him down the Hoarwell, opposite to our track…"

"He must be taken to Imladris for burial. He has a family."

"Then we send him down towards Imladris. They will surely have a scouting part out that far, yes?"

Reluctantly she nodded and cried out when Fervor's body sailed away on the makeshift boat.

She put Orophin's cloak over her head, and wrapped Haldir tightly in Fervor's cloak. She picked up the sleeping elf and looked at Orophin.

"If anything happens, Earlinde, you must keep going. If we get separated I will draw them away until you reach Imladris. I will follow the south until The Last Bridge, and then turn east towards Imladris.'

"It that be the case I will send a search party for you."

He nodded as they sprinted into the water wading through it until the other side.

Turning south, they began the long run towards the Trollshaws.

**DAYS PASS**

Over the next few days they shared the burden of carrying the unwaking elf. Each time Earlinde reluctantly giving him up and happily welcoming him back. She continued the trek until they reached the Eastern pass of the Trollshaws. A cry of relief escaped her lips as she ran to the familiar oak and wrapped her arms around its stump. Carefully she led Orophin to an area where three great trolls were expertly sculpted in stone.

She sat on the ground and pulled Haldir from his brother's arms and cradled him to her. Slowly he began to wake, as his eyes opened he found Orophin standing over him looking up.

"What are you looking at brother?"

"Trolls brother, I wonder who could have sculpted these, so intricately designed down to the rot in the teeth…"

Earlinde let out a hearty laugh. "Have you two not heard of the story with the great mithrandir?"

"Which one?" Orophin asked sitting down with his legs crossed in fro of her highly interested.

Haldir shifted until he was laying across her knees with his head resting on her bicep, looked at her.

She laughed again and held Haldir tighter, "Well, many a long year ago, in a place called The Shire were the halfings live, there lives a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was a quiet little hobbit who was visited one day by 12 dwarves and mithrandir himself."

She told the story to the two interested elves and watched as their faces froze in horror at the capture of Bilbo and laughed at their shock.

"So then the great mithrandir came out of the trees and struck up light with his staff and the trolls were frozen into stone forever. It was then that Bilbo acquire sting his little sword, and the great mithrandir acquired glamdring, his favorite sword and travel companion."

She smiled down at Haldir and was extremely happy to see his brow furrowed in thought.

"So these are the trolls mithrandir turned into stone?"

"Yes, these are the trolls. That it why now we in Imladris call this forest the Forest of the Trollshaws. Or the Trollshaws for short."

Orophin stood up and collect some berries, and Earlinde found herself beaming at Haldir while brushing his hair out of his face.

Absentmindedly she bent her head and brushed her lips against his forehead, and then surprise filled her at her boldness, and she turned her gaze elsewhere.

Haldir slowly lifted his hand and ignored the pain. His face screwed up until he rested his hand on Earlinde's cheek.

Her gaze returned to him as she watched his eyes soften. His hand slid down to her chin and he pulled her face down to his face. Allowing his hand to slide to the back of her neck he straightened himself up and put his lips against hers.

He kissed her softly at first, their lips touching and dancing together. Finally their lips parted and she allowed his tongue access. He deepened the passionate kiss, and smiled inwardly as he felt Earlinde's hand stroke his hair again.

Orophin turned around again satisfied with his findings and looked upon a sight that made his smile widened.

Haldir and Earlinde kissing. Deep passionate kisses. He decided to turn around again and give them some privacy.

A/N: Awwwww!! Yey!


	7. Trouble

**TROLLSHAWS**

Earlinde broke the kiss, much to Haldir's surprise. She touched the tip of her nose to his and looked intently into his eyes. He shook his head at her and drew her in for another kiss.

Orophin remained 'occupied' by looking around for more berries. When he finally decided that he had given them enough time he turned and upon seeing the two elves still lip locked he strode over and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Irate, Haldir turned his head to glare at his brother, but to his dismay found Earlinde already on her feet and standing by the troll furthest from him.

He was never really good with elleth's so he just stared at the back of her head for a while before, exhausted from his activities, he fell into sleep again. His body was healing too slowly for his own good, and he never could say awake for more than two hours at a time.

Earlinde remained stoically silent as her mind raced about things that she wished could be, but in her heart of hearts she knew would not.

Just as she turned around to face her companions an arrow whizzed by her ear, startling her out of her thoughts. She whipped around as her eyes searched the trees.

"RUN NOW!!" Orophin screamed as she pulled her sword over her head.

"GO! I need you not to get hurt! Care for my brother, GO NOW!" she nodded and gathered Haldir in her arms and took of quickly into the trees.

She ran hard as she heard the screeching of orcs, and wargs. Fear clambered into her spine as she saw from the corner of her eye a Warg tracking her through the trees to the left of her. Her mind screamed for her to take to the trees, but with her heavy burden she would not be able to.

She continued to run as fast as her legs could take her, and could now smell the rotten fur of the Warg. Panting she dodged into the right tree line putting distance between her and the Warg again. Her leg caught in a vine and she stopped before she tripped and panicked tried to pull her leg out. The Warg stood a few feet from her as she let out a yelp.

"Get out!" she yelled at her leg, "Get out, please c'mon, please." Tears came down her face as fear clutched her heart.

The Warg took two steps closer to her, and snarled. It bared its teeth and pranced over to her. With her free foot she reached out and kicked it on the nose, at that moment her leg came free and she capitalized on the beast's confusion and took off into the trees again. Angered the beast renewed its hunt, running faster.

Earlinde looked behind her just as her cloak was ripped off by the Warg. She screamed, and Haldir started, awakening. He looked behind her and his eyes grew wide. The beast was nipping at his Earlinde's feet, and all he could do was be dead weight.

"Put me down!" he ordered.

She continued to run darting left, then right, then left again to avoid anymore close encounters.

"Earlinde put me down!!!" he bellowed at the frightened elleth. He was still immobile, except for limited movement in his arm and neck.

"If you do not stop screaming in my ear, I will kill you myself." She gritted at him, darting sharply to the left and around a tree to her right again. She continued her onslaught then finally screamed as she tripped on an upturned root.

Haldir felt himself fly into the air and then land hard on a tree root that drove into his side. He cried out and started crying as pain blinded him momentarily.

Earlinde immediately felt teeth sink into her left calf, and shrieked. She turned over and pulled the sword from her side, and just as the Warg pounced on her, she stabbed it through the heart.

Blood rained down over her face, as she untangled herself from his foul mane and pulled her foot from the root. She limped over to Haldir who was gasping for breathe and pulled him off of the root. She made a quick bandage out of the cloak he was wrapped in and then checked him for any other scratches.

He watched her as he bit his lip, preventing himself from screaming in pain again.

"Are you alright??" she spoke softly to his ear, and looked into his eyes. Tears welled into his eyes as he gasped trying to get words out. Scared she lowered her mouth to his ears and gently told him she was there for him.

Pained seared into his sides as he struggled with breath. Earlinde's eyes filled with unshed tears and looked at him.

"Haldir…" she cooed.

He shuddered as tears fell from his eyes. She held his head to her shoulder and kissed his head.

"Lothamin, I have to take you to Imladris, it is a day's journey from here. Tell me you can take me moving you?" she watched as pain twisted his face.

She bent her head and kissed his lips, he hastily returned it, his face still twisted. She smiled at him and lifted him. He cried out as she trotted so she slowed to a walk, all the while whispering assurances to him.

**HALF DAY LATER**

Earlinde continued her walk towards Imladris. She had been out of the forest for a few hours now, well with in running distance, but she paced herself in her slow walk as Haldir laced his fingers through her bloodied matted hair. On braid had come completely undone and the other was loose in three places. Her hair looked horrible, her overall appearance unsightly.

Haldir struggled for breathe and continued to lace his hands through her hair working his fragile fingers through knots. His lips had turned blue, and blood had soaked through his 'bandage'. The only thing keeping him awake was his locked gaze with the elleth.

-This cannot be- he thought to himself

-What are these feelings? Why do I feel them….I swore I would never fall for anyone, but here I am… She's a March Warden it would never work, she has her land to defend and I have mine. But that's why it would work she understands me like no other, and although everyone needs her, she still makes me feel like she needs me… like…like what?-

Earlinde tightened her hold on the March Warden and then turned her head to look around her. She stood on the banks of the ford. She had reached the outskirts of Imladris. Tears threatened to fall as she returned her gaze to Haldir. Suddenly an arrow was fired at her, she quickly dodged it. It sank into the soil, and she glared at it.

Her heart jumped when she realized that the arrow was Elven make. She smiled and jogged over the water. Haldir cried out and she slowed her pace. She was met by Finwe who was sadly had tears in his eyes.

"Commander!" he bowed.

"Commander none made it… none… Honorable Rumil of Lorien helped me carry back 19 fallen brethren… and this morn, a search party brought back Fervor. He is…"

"Dead…yes I know."

Earlinde nodded and side stepped the attempt Finwe made to remove Haldir from her arms. Slowly both elves walked back to Imladris and Earlinde marched into the healer's wing dropping Haldir off.

She bent down and kissed his fore head and gazed into his eyes speaking slowly.

"Haldir, I must go for your brother now, you are safe in my home now." She kissed him again and walked out of the room. The healer noticed she limped slightly and shook his head.

"Noble she is." He said as he heard her foot falls fade in the corridor.

"Yes," Haldir answered

"The best Imladris will ever have, cursed is the day she leaves to the west. The day she feels her hands have become to blood stained, her soul tarnished by death…"

Haldir turned to meet the sorrowful gaze of the healer, who set upon cleaning Haldir's cuts.

**MINUTES LATER**

Earlinde, Finwe and two other guards left Imladris and spurred their horses quickly toward the Trollshaws. They traveled quickly leaving no time for stops.

**TROLLSHAWS**

Orophin staggered dazed through the forest. He had run out of arrows and there were too many orcs to fight off alone. He ran hard slamming into tree because of his blurred visions. He didn't know if he was headed the right way or not, all he knew was he had to run the opposite orcs.

And arrow protruded from his shoulder and another from his chest, two more from his leg. He continued running fear taking him as fast away from the orcs as it could.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Earlinde wove her horse through the trees intricately looking hard for her friend. They had split up, each with a vivid description of the person they were looking for.

Earlinde's horse stopped and wouldn't obey commands. She kicked it in its side and it grunted. She slid off its back and landed on a body. Startled she looked down to see Orophin lying face down in the dirt.

"Oh sweet Orophin!!" she dropped to her knees and pulled him to her chest.

Tears rippled through her as she screamed in pain.

"No, no Orophin! Please don't die! Please live! Please let you not be another that has fallen because of my foolishness! Please Orophin; please don't tell me I have failed you too!!" She held onto the body ad she sank to the floor tears in her eyes.

Inside her something died. She had failed too many elves this time. Too many had died because she made too many foolish decisions. She cried as she rocked the limp elf, and then screamed when he moved.

Her eyes widened as Orophin sat up and looked at her.

"Why are you making so much noise, my ears are ringing." He winced as he moved his shoulder. Earlinde pulled Orophin into her arms and threw him on the saddle of her horse. She mounted and took off. Orophin begged her to slow down as he yelped in pain.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Earlinde raced into the healer's wing with Orophin kicked and screaming and threw him into a bed. Haldir watched the whole exchange with a smug look.

Earlinde threw Orophin down as he protested that he could stand, when he tried to get up she shoved him down and pulled a healer to the bead and quickly ran down her diagnosis of his 'deathly state'.

Haldir laughed as he watched Orophin protest, but be ignored. She quickly turned and left the Healer's Ward and made for Lord Elrond's study.

She walked briskly in, trying as hard as she could not to limp and bowed regally.

"Lord Elrond, a report of the past months?"

He nodded as she began her story. After she finished Rumil burst into the study. When he laid eyes on her he bowed and saluted.

"Commander!" he looked at her expectantly.

"I hereby dismiss you of you charge in Imladris, reinstating you to the Lorien Guard."

She turned to Lord Elrond, and Rumil caught sight of her limp.

"Commander, so I am no longer under your command, yes?" she turned back to him and nodded.

"Well, March Warden, you look horrible and I noticed you are limping a bit."

"It is nothing, thank you Rumil of Lorien for your concern."

"Nay, it is nothing compared to the compassion you showed for my oldest brother, and my twin. Come to think of it…" an evil smirk came to his face.

She eyed him cautiously and then stepped away. He closed the distance between them and slung him over his shoulder, "You need some medical attention dearest March Warden! Let's see how you fare after that, no?"

"Rumil!! Rumil put me down now!! This instant, at once!!"

The Imladris guard was line up outside the study and started to clap as their March Warden was carried in a compromising position through the city. Whistles erupted.

"Quick! Do something! I order you to make him put me down!!" Hoots and sniggers were her only consolation.

Haldir and Orophin now confined to their beds heard her screams before they saw her. Rumil kicked in the door and walked in with a distressed March Warden slung over his shoulder.

"Rumil, I command you to put me down!!!" she thundered.

"As you wish Commander!" He flung her on a bed as the room burst into laughter.

"Now someone is going to care for you, and you are going to let them!! Healer! Healer!! We have a certain March Warden on her death bed!!"

"RUMIL OF LORIEN!! I WILL HAVE YOU CLEANING POTS IN THE IMLADRIS KITCHENS FOR A MILLENIA IF YOU DO NOT…OUFF!!"

Rumil had tackled the warden back to the bed as the room continued to bellow with laughter. The healer hesitantly approached her and began to treat the unhappy Warden ever. Rumil put his hand on his hips and smirked as she glared at him.

Rumil winked at Haldir and Orophin before he turned around and returned to his Imladris post. He had been discharged, but would remain loyal to the Imladris guard until he returned home with his brothers.

A/N: hmmm, thinking of more plot bunnies… probably going to exploit the Findar problems more and develop Haldir and Earlinde's relationship.

Cookies and Pizza for my two reviewers Lady Anck-su-namun and Miriellar you guys are amazing. R/R!! love you!


	8. Making Decisions

**IMLADRIS**

Earlinde stood in front of 19 coffins her sword raised over her head. Behind her stood the guard of Imladris heads bowed in prayer. Haldir stood supported by both brothers, but still looked like a March Warden in his own respects.

Earlinde nodded as 19 coffins were lowered to their resting places, and turned to face her guard. With one wave of her hand the guards dispersed, and she was left with Haldir and his brothers and the Lord Elrond.

She walked over to Haldir and swinging her arm around his waist. Still clearly upset he nodded and let Orophin step back giving him to her. Rumil stood on the other side of him and they slowly made their way towards Lord Elrond's study.

Once inside Rumil stepped over to the side, and Haldir winced in pain as he slacked on the younger Warden. She easily supported him to a seat and lifted his legs to a stool and then sat on a seat next to him. The brothers sat on either side of him and silence ensued for a minute.

"Welcome my Wardens," he began looking from one face to the other, "Rumil and Orophin of Lorien have been great addition to the Imladris Guard, Earlinde, you will have to write them recommendations, especially young Rumil whose unwavering dedication to you helped return your guard home."

Earlinde closed her eyes as her failure was yet again brought to her face.

"In any case, we have figured that Sauron is in desperate search of the Elven rings, and would do anything to get them," He looked briefly to the March Warden who was struggling with breath and his eyes softened.

"Haldir has suffered much, take him to his bed." Haldir sat upright again and winced

"Nay my Lord I wish to be present with the decision making, please Lord." His voice was strained and his pleading broke the Lord's heart. Elrond nodded solemnly and continued his speech.

"Earlinde, your journey is not yet over. Convoys from Mirkwood and Imladris, including myself are going to Lothlorien to discuss this situation. Also there will be Saruman the white and Gandalf the Grey. I want my March Warden present as well. You need to go get your men that are on the Lorien Borders as well. Haldir will be restored to his home land, for it is the wishes of the Lady that he is present as a first hand account." He paused and watched the four nods in front of him, then continued on.

"We leave in three days, when Haldir's condition has stabilized. You all are dismissed." Earlinde stood and walked over to the injured elf and hoisted him up. Orophin came to his side and the four walked out of the study in silence.

Once outside Rumil turned to Earlinde and stood at attention. Orophin took his brothers arm and slung it around Earlinde's waist and joined Rumil. Both elves stood at attention in front of the two March Warden.

"At ease brothers," Haldir said.

Both elves remained at attention awaiting orders. "You don't have to do this, friends…" Earlinde looked at the two her lower lip quavering at their loyalty.

"Indeed you are Lorien's finest. Take your posts and report ere nightfall. Keep your guard on the ford, where trouble is likely to begin." They nodded and sprinted to their posts as Haldir's mouth hung open.

Earlinde closed it for him, and shifted his weight as he sank to his knees.

"They completely disobeyed me!" Haldir stated shocked.

"They are Imladris guard; well at least Orophin is, because I haven't released him yet. Fiercely loyal to their commander."

"They don't show loyally like that in Lorien."

"Ah, but they do. Not every guard would have accepted transfer to save their dear March Warden."

"I am their brother!!"

"Haldir are we going to argue again?"

"Argue?? You stole my brothers!" Earlinde suddenly ashamed she let herself fall for this irrational elf removed her hold on him and let him sink to the ground.

"Get yourself to your bed, March Warden; for I seem to remember that I have duties I need to tend to."

She turned on her heal as Haldir cried out in pain.

"Please! I apologize for my remarks." She turned and this time it was her turned to affix him with her stern-eyebrow arch look.

She sighed and walked back the short distance she had trooped and pulled Haldir to her chest. He lay his head their comfortably before he left out a gasp of shock as she flung his legs into her arms and carried him to his room.

When he had reached the room and she had her hand on the knob he looked her in the eye, and sighed before he started to plead again.

"Earlinde…" he said quietly.

"Hmm…" she answered as she twisted the knob.

"I don't want to go in there." He continued in the same tone.

"Why?" came the uninterested answer as she stepped into his room.

"Can we sit by the waterfall for a time? I wish to be outside."

She grunted and turned around to walk to the door.

"Earlinde…"

"Hmm…"

"Let me walk, please." For the first time she sensed his embarrassment and for the first time she realized that it looked most unfeminine for her to be trooping around Imladris hauling Heavy elves like they were elfings.

A shocked "oh, dear," escaped her lips as she gently put her burden down and he stood up leaning on her slightly.

She smiled into his eyes and then spoke, "Do you wish me to change into a dress, so that you may look better?"

His laugh was sweet as he threw his head back and a smile graced his lips.

"Nay dear one, you look beautiful as you are." She looked at him as her smile faded and nodded. She avoided his gaze as she looped her arm around him and walked down to the lake with him. He refused to lay down, but instead insisted on sitting next to her.

They both sat next to each other, boots off and leggings rolled up with the cool water brushing against their legs.

Haldir sighed. He was having a hard time with something; she could tell but decided not to ask him about it.

They sat in considerable silence for an hour then Haldir turned to her, and took her hands in his.

"My Lady…" he began and then decided to start over, remembering how 'my lady' always upset her.

"March Warden…" he quieted again thinking the titled sounded too masculine.

"Earlinde," he said, feeling this was the safest way to go, "I wanted to thank you… for your fierce loyalty to me, and my home."

Her eyes widened, but she quickly returned her face to the emotionless mask she wore moments before. She had expected something else to grace his lips, but was disappointed when it was not, but she listened again as he began speaking.

"My time with you has been like riding a new horse. Bumpy, and at times confusing, but in the end it reaps rewards, when you feel you have made a new companion… a friend… no, not a friend… a…"He fell silent again.

-Geez he is so bad at this. - She smiled to herself.

She watched as his face screwed up in frustration and tilted her head to the side, looking out at the water.

"Well… I kissed you." He said, his face falling at the way he put it.

"I mean, I… We…I have these emotions…" she turned to face him bewilderment on her face.

-Maybe you should stop him before he says anything stupid. - She thought.

She turned to the water again and decided not to listen to his ranting anymore, in case he said anything stupid again.

Finally he took a deep breathe and looked at her ear, since it was facing him now.

"Earlinde, I have fallen for you. And even though we are Wardens of Distant Lands, I feel we may make it work it we wish…"

She turned to him and looked at him uninterestedly and nodded turning back to her observations on the other bank. Then she snapped her head back to him, her eyes wide with shock and looked at him. He face fell into shame and his ear tips turned red.

"What did you say?" she exclaimed startling her. He looked around nervously and decided to change the subject.

'This is a beautiful land, Imladris…" he whispered looking at the grass patch between them.

"Haldir, I really didn't catch what you said. All I heard was 'I feel we may make it work it we wish' what was it before that?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes. She had taken her legs out of the water and sat legs crossed in front of him, so close he could watch as breath passed in her nose.

He leaned his head to her ears and softly whispered to her, "Earlinde I love you… I haven't said that to a…. Elleth before." He turned his eyes away from her and affixed them off into the distance.

He felt better, like he had lifted a burden from his chest, and sighed. She stared at him, her hands still unmoving in his soft ones.

She looked down at his smooth hands as opposed to her cut and rough finger tips. She had cut her hands badly when she was learning how to throw and spin daggers. She wore those cuts with pride, as they reminded her of her hard work paid off.

She looked at him again, her mind refusing to think. She was calm, placid even, some what happy. She wanted to hear those words but she knew they had to part.

She looked at the distant elf and smiled. She resisted the urge to pull him to her chest, and slowly crawled into his lap. Absently he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him. She cooed and placed her head in his neck and nuzzled him.

He turned his head and looked down at her. He had never seen her affectionate and it startled him. All of a sudden he felt incredibly wanted and held her tighter. He wanted her right then and there. Both Wardens had brought out each other's weaknesses and together they found peace from the burdens of their jobs. The jobs that restricted them from being together.

Lord Elrond stood in his balcony looking down at the two unsuspecting elves. He turned to face Lord Celeborn who had arrived minutes before and sighed.

"They are in love, Celeborn."

The Older elf smiled, "Yes, they find peace and understanding in each other. This is why Galadriel wants her to return to Lorien with us."

"I cannot lose my warden." Elrond pleaded dejectedly.

"You already have, and not to Haldir. She has thought of leaving to the West. She feels as though she has failed, and wishes to be cleansed."

"Nay! She has said nothing to me."

"Would Haldir ask for leave from the border if he was injured?"

Elrond shook his head and sighed again.

"What does this mean Celeborn?"

"It means they have to decide what they wish to happen…her love for you and him, will keep her here, but you cannot refuse her what she wants… elves fade painfully from grief…"

Elrond closed his eyes tightly and nodded remembering the days after his wife left from this earth.

**BY THE WATER**

Earlinde and Haldir broke their kiss and returned to nuzzling… (Dang horses) as smiles and soft promises were whispered.

Haldir had never before spoken the words he had uttered that afternoon to anyone. He feared he was doing it wrong, but when it promoted smiles and giggles from the elleth in his arms he continued to do it, happily.

He was afraid his heart would be broken, and hid behind his stone wall, but she had some how manage to get around the orcs and wargs, the oceans and seas as well as the vines he had placed around his heart.

Never had he uttered a name with such love, and devotion. Never had he promised his soul to anyone, pleaded his loyalty to anyone other than the Lady, but even then it wasn't love, it was duty. Never had he uttered any name unless it was in lust, and not even then. He enjoyed his feeling, but feared it greatly.

Earlinde on the other hand, afraid of this feeling, because the last time she had shared it with someone they had dejected her for who she wanted to be, only to reappear years later and attack her. She relished Haldir's soft voice, and sweet words, but feared to watch him walk away from her. Heart ache was her fear, and she hid her heart deep with in her so that she would be safe, but no, not from Haldir. Mr. Haughty arrogant himself.

They stayed that way from a few hours, before they heard rustling in the bushes around them and the giggling of a certain princess and her mortal lover. Earlinde pulled Haldir to a stand as they walked briskly out of the area before clothing started to fly out of the brush.

After a safe distance Haldir let out a laugh again. It took Earlinde out of her thoughts as she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"That princess, Lady Arwen, it seems as though she intends on remaining with her pledge to this ranger fellow."

"Estel? Yes… indeed, quite strange for they are rather hairy and smelly… Not that I don't reek after a long watch…" her eyes widened as she slapped herself across the mouth and looked at Haldir.

Again his laugh pierced the air as he turned to face her. Surprisingly he was walking fine now, but with a slight limp. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My dearest March Warden, that is nothing to be ashamed off, I am sure all of the guard reeks like that. I find it funny though, that we can speak to each other about that." Her ears turned red as he continued to laugh at her expense.

HE stooped down and gathered her in his arms. "Earlinde, my love, there is nothing to be ashamed of… you are my little jewel in the rough." He kissed her deeply and smiled.

She looked up into his eyes and beamed.

They parted there as she made her way to the guard talan and he to his room.

**HALDIR'S ROOM**

He lay on the bed with his hands under his head. It had taken him a long time to get back to his room since he was concealing his limp fairly well. He wanted to finally walk beside her as a male, and not just a weak elfing she was carrying around.

He smiled as he thought about her. Strong, beautiful in her own way, and quite demanding. He turned to his side and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

-A Male version of me- he mused.

**GUARD HOUSE**

Earlinde had pushed Haldir to the corner of her mind as she set out into a sea of paperwork. She had finished her reports on the orcs attacks and the quest to Angmar, her incident reports for the nineteen guards and Orophin and Haldir. She sighed as she begun one for herself as well.

Then she dropped her quill and closed her eyes. She was falling for this elf, but she had tired of her job. On this mission alone she had lost her best guards and felt that no matter how much she shook her head the look on fervor's vacant eyes would never go away.

She ran to her horse and snatched up the reins mounting in one motion. She took the horse out and galloped hard as far as she could. She continued into the night and much into the next day.

Exhausted she stopped her horse and looked around her, she stood at Weathertop panting heavily. She sat in the grass with her head between her knees and finally fell asleep. She awakened after a few minutes worried because she was unarmed in dangerous territory. She sighed and began a slow trot back. It would take her two days to return to Rivendell.

When she finally returned she entered the courtyard in and much to her surprise found Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn mounted on their own steeds looking flustered.

Behind them Haldir and Rumil looked relieved to see her and Orophin, poor Orophin stood on the ground looking irate.

She noted Rumil was in Lorien wear and Orophin was not. Once he saw her he raced up to her and looked pleadingly at her as he bowed and stood at attention.

"You are released and transferred brother of arms." She said before she turned to her Lords.

"You have 3 minutes, March Warden." Lord Elrond said quietly sounding very disappointed. She nodded and raced to her room, followed by Haldir and quickly got undressed. When he walked in she turned to face the corner as she unbutton her dirty under tunic and stood facing the wall naked from the waist up.

Haldir strode over to her as she reached for her clean one and handed it to her, standing too close for her comfort.

"Haldir please step back and let me dress." He nodded and waited patiently with his back to her. Closing his eyes and listening to the ruffling of clothes on skin. She finished and he turned around and smiled. He lifted her into his now fully healed arms and kissed her.

"Where did you go?"

"Weather top, to think…"

"And did you?"

"Aye and Nay."

"I missed you."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, throwing her arms around his neck, her mind begging for some time they could spend alone in her locked room.

She kissed him and quickly raced to the guard house gathering her weapons and raced back to her horse. She looked at Orophin who had happily changed into his old Lorien uniform and walked to her own mount adjust the weapons on its sides. She fastened two quivers to her left boot and her bow to her back and mounted.

On Celeborn's command they launched into a quick paced run towards Lothlorien. They whole way Earlinde's mind wandering on how Haldir would be as a lover.

A/N: Another boring one, sorry. It gets better promise!!


	9. Together, At Last

Earlinde walked back to the camp and bowed to her lords. Celeborn waited for her report, and after he was satisfied he dismissed her.

She slowly made her way to Haldir and his brothers, seated by the horses. She came before them, and instead of addressing them, she assumed her march warden pose. Haldir leaned back and watched her as she surveyed the land, and turned away into the trees. He watched her body twist as she scaled a near by tree and settle on its branched with her bow loaded.

**LOTHLORIEN**

They had finally arrived after 3 weeks of harsh travel through a new way Earlinde has suggested. Earlinde again assumed her humble look before the great lady Galadriel. After she was dismissed Haldir watched as her regal Warden robes fluttered behind her.

He bowed and excused himself, following the elleth. He had lost sight of her, and spent the following few hours looking for her before he resigned to his talan to change for the meeting.

**CENTRAL TALAN**

Haldir was late, as he walked into the Lady's dining room which was temporarily being used as a meeting room. He breathed deeply as he bowed and took in the scene before him. Galadriel and Celeborn where seated together. Rumil, Orophin and Prince Legolas were seated beside Celeborn. Opposite Galadriel sat Elrond, King Thranduil and his Captain Findar. An empty seat next to Findar indicated Haldir's seat, followed by a stoic and aggravated Female March Warden, with a pile of papers in front of her. She was dressed in her warden uniform and was staring intently at a sheet of paper in her hand. He pondered that look before he sat down.

Galadriel looked at Earlinde and nodded. Earlinde stood up and posted a map on a wall, and studied it for a moment before turning to the audience.

"My Gracious Lady (she bows) and Lords (bows again), Comrades of Lorien (nods at Haldir and Brothers) and Mirkwood sentry, we are bordering war. Sauron the Evil has sent his horde to search out the 3 Rings of the elves…." She was cut off as an old man hobbled into the room.

Gandalf smiled and took Earlinde's seat and motioned for her to continue. Stunned she did as she was ordered.

"It has been shown that he is after these rings at any cost. Our own March Warden was taken by the dark forces and tortured by the foul witch king himself!!! Yes, the witch king lives! He is the foul force that has been carrying out Sauron's forces!! My lords, comrades of arms, my gracious lady (Bows) it is time that the alliance of elves is brought back!!!" she stopped to compose herself, her shoulders trembling with rage.

"The elves of Arda must put aside their differences and unite!!!" She was interrupted as the mithrandir stood up and shook his head.

"The one ring has been found." He stated looking at Galadriel. A period of silence ensued as everyone stomached his statement.

"It was found in the Shire, the home of the halflings, with a hobbit we all know, nonetheless." Elrond met Gandalf's gaze and sighed putting his head into his hands.

"Long has the ring lain hidden only to surface at the worst time…" Galadriel stated in her majesty and soothing voice.

Earlinde pulled a seat to the table and allowed the deliberation to continue. In the end, nothing would be done for nearly fifty years.

"So we are agreed? We will put a watch on the borders of the shire???" Gandalf concluded. When he received nods, he got up and left. Galadriel, Rumil, Haldir, Orophin, Celeborn and Earlinde would not see him again until he was ready to leave for the Grey Havens.

**EARLINDE'S ROOM**

Earlinde took of her uniform and stood facing the mirror. She took a long look at herself.

-Marred for eternity, scarred by wars only males should be.- her mind scolded as she traced the scars and remembered how she had ordained them.

She heard the shuffle of feet outside her door and quickly pulled her robe on. She turned to brush her hair as the door open after a soft knock. She looked at him from the mirror, her blue eyes meeting his green ones as she continued to brush her hair.

He walked in and smiled, locking the door behind him and leaning on it.

"I thought that door was locked." She stated.

"It was." He answered as he put a small key into his belt. She smiled and put brush down. He was immediately beside her, his hands around her hips and his face in her hair. She stiffened and then relaxed.

"You have been avoiding me." He stated sadly.

"I have been thinking."

"About what, Linde?" he stated as he turned her around to face him.

She looked into his eyes and put her hands on his chest. "Haldir, this cannot be. We aren't meant to be." Her eyes watered as she spoke. She tilted her head to his chest and let a tear slide down her face, before blinking the tears away.

"We can make it work." He stated desperately.

"Let me dress, Haldir." She walked over to her bed and pulled her nightgown up in front of her. Haldir sighed and followed her. He sat on the bed in front of her and smiled. He pulled her to him and sat her on his knee. She looked away, as he tried to kiss her.

"Why do you deny me?" He asked.

She looked at him and sighed. She stood up, slipped her shoes on and left him sitting on her bed.

She walked around Lorien in her sleeping robes until she came upon a beautiful garden. While she walked the perfectly kept garden she ran into Lord Celeborn. She bowed, holding the neck of her robe, and then looked at him. He smiled and offered his arm in silence, she took it and felt a tinge of shame of being almost nude in front of this wise elf.

"Tell me, why do you let your heart struggle with its secret burden?" He asked as they advanced through the Lady's private gardens.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You seem like you are torn, Earlinde."

"Nay, I am not my lord, nay, not I." He stopped walking and turned to stare at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

"I am having trouble deciding the course I wish to take after I leave Lorien." She said softly, afraid that stating it out loud would make it true.

Celeborn lead her to a bench as she spoke to him.

"My lord, my heart belongs to one I cannot have if I choose to remain March Warden of Imladris. As well, I have failed many men in my command. This past mission has proven how I have misused the loyalty the guard has to me. I fear that if I leave to the west, I will lose my heart, and disappoint my Lord."

"He loves you, Earlinde."

"Aye, and I have devoted my life to protecting him and his land."

"That is not of whom I speak. I speak of Haldir, my Warden. He loves you, with his eternal heart. Do you not feel the same??"

"I do." Was the defeated answer he received.

"Then you know what you must do, Earlinde. Elrond will not bind you, for he has already set his eyes on a new Warden, in case..." he looked at her and nodded.

"He knows that I wish to leave to the West?"

"Yes, he does."

"But, how my Lord??"

"He knows you."

"I understand my Lord."

"You may leave."

"Gracious and prosperous night my lord."

"Indeed it is." He smiled as he watched her walk away towards her talan.

**EARLINDE'S TALAN**

Haldir kept his eyes closed as he lay on her bed. When he heard rushed footsteps towards the room his eyes snapped open and he looked towards the door. Earlinde burst into the door and looked at the room. Her eyes met with Haldir's as she walked in and locked the door.

She threw herself into his arms. She lay on top on him, her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I would be broken by mind, body and soul if you refused me." He whispered.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed as he held her and whispered assurances in her ear.

The night developed and found the two elves opening their hearts to each other, sharing their darkest secrets with each other.

Haldir and Earlinde fell asleep in each other's arms after many hours of unspoken promises were made.

**NEXT DAY, NOON**

Haldir woke up and turned to see the bed empty. He sighed and pushed himself up and walked slowly out of the talan. He decided to walk around the great city and found himself in a secluded area where Earlinde was attacked but a year and some months ago.

There he found the elleth standing in front of the water wearing black leggings and a dark blue tunic. She had her eyes closed as she stood by a rock that had water from the waterfall trickling down from it. Her head was tilted up so that the water was coming down her face and her arms where outstretched beside her.

She was swaying with the water, and singing.

"Like a heart beat drives a man…yea…thunder only happens when it's raining… yea…." She changed the song as she started to dance her eyes closed, as she swayed and turned.

"In the heat of summer sunshine, I'll kiss you and nobody needs to know…"

Haldir watched her in silence as she danced. He sat by the stump of a tree and captivate by her, smiled. Her tunic spun around her as she danced, and her song changed.

"The daylights fading slowly,

But time with you is standing still."

He watched her as she twirled.

"Go on, Go on leave me breathless,

Make me long for your kiss."

She slowed and opened her eyes and saw him. Embarrassed she turned around and gave him her back. He stood up and strode to her and held her. She resisted walking away and placed her head on his shoulder. He held her and swayed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tighter and breathed her in.

"You never miss a good thing until it leaves you

Finally I realize that I need you…"

Haldir whispered into her ears and she smiled at his attempt to sing. She turned and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," She murmured and kissed him.

He picked her up and took her to his talan. He carried her into his bedchamber and put her down and looked around the chamber. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her. She stepped closer and her hands reached for the neck of his tunic as she softly pulled the laces and watched the tunic loosen.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

They lay gasping on his bed, holding each other. Haldir lowered his lips to her nipple and let out a gasp as his fingers traced a deep running scar on her right breast. It cut over the nipple and high into the breast. He slowly traced it and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Earlinde," he whispered, "I love you." He lowered himself into her as she gasped as she felt him inside her and pulled his hair as they began a rhythmic dance together.

Hours later they reached their peaks together and lay holding each other, with tears in their eyes.

Sleep overtook the lovers as the moon shone over Lorien.

**GALADRIEL'S GARDENS**

Galadriel smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"They are together now." She whispered softly as he led her towards their own chambers.

A/N: sorry it wasn't great, but in the next chapter they will leave to Mirkwood. Lots of Wars and action!! And never fear, Haldir doesn't die!!!!

Next update: **Sunday, January 30th.**


	10. Eryn Lasgalen

**HALDIR'S TALAN**

Morning came too quickly for the two elves. Haldir sat up and looked at his side at the sleeping elleth. He kissed her head as her eyes snapped open.

"Its morning?" she cried. She received a grunt from her partner who settled against the pillows again and pulled her next to him. They sat in silence together, listening to each other's heartbeat.

Suddenly Haldir stiffened and Earlinde looked up into his eyes. They were distant, so she sat up and held his hand, patiently waiting for him to return. He finally relaxed and looked at her.

"The Lady calls for us. It is time we journey to Eryn Lasgalen." He stated as he ran his hand through her hair. She nodded as they walked to his bath.

**CENTRAL TALAN**

Earlinde stood beside Haldir, her hand on her sword hilt. She had enough of Findar's snide looks, and had to severely restrain herself from cutting his nose off his face. She stood tall, the March Warden of Imladris, and watched as Lord Celeborn and Elrond spoke to Galadriel. Finally the King and Prince of Mirkwood arrived and the company, including Orophin and Rumil made there way to the horses at the edge of the city.

**HOUR LATER**

Earlinde rode proud in front of the party, flanked by Rumil and Orophin. Following them was the Great Lady with Haldir then the Prince, King and two Lords. At the end rode an irate Findar.

After a few hours of riding the Lady showed signs of tiring and Haldir called for a stop. Camp was set for those of high status, and the guardians remained alert. Earlinde kept darting through trees waiting for something to attack them. Her eyes never failed her as she patrolled the camp and kept her sword ready.

Findar sat at the fire eating the rest of the rabbit he had caught earlier eyeing the female Warden. His eyes kept flicking back to Haldir who would occasionally stop what he was doing and watch Findar.

-Dog- Findar's mind called.

Soon the Lords and Lad had fallen asleep and Findar's snide comments took rise. He grunted loudly as the elleth scaled the trees and laughed when someone dropped something.

"A she elf as a March Warden, ha, it is said she is the best of all commanders. I think someone who cannot hold her arrow would…ghh."

He was instantly cut off as the tip of Nimrondel pressed against his throat. He slowly rose as the blade rose, and eventually was standing in the middle of the clearing facing the tip of the sword and the elleth who was turned to her side in a warrior stance. She had a very irate look on her face, and Haldir stepped up to her with a look of warning. Rumil and Orophin put down their chores and turned to watch the scuffle.

"Earlinde, DARO!!" (Stop) Haldir ordered placing a hand on her outstretched shoulder. This made her push the sword forward in defiance and nick Findar in the throat. Findar gasped as his hand went to his throat. Earlinde turned her attention from Haldir to Findar.

"Tell me, do you wish to die?" She said affixing him with her arch brow glare.

Findar stuttered horribly but got no words out. Finally he swallowed and defiantly answered her.

"You could never kill your first lover." Earlinde seemingly considered this at Haldir's sword flew out in rage. The tip landed beside Earlinde's tip/

"You lie son of Mordor!" he shouted. Earlinde slide the sharp end of her sword against Haldir's sharp end, and pushed his sword away giving him a sidelong glance. Then turning to Findar she smiled.

"You think you know me well enough, Findar?" a defiant nod was her reply.

"I made you." he seethed. A smiled crossed her face, and Rumil grabbed Orophin.

"Brother she looks as though she'll really kill him!!"

Earlinde quick shoved Haldir out of the way and spun around the tip of her sword lost in the whirling fabric of her March Warden cloak. When she stopped, and Haldir regained his balance his anger quickly faded as blood was splattered over his chest and her face. He frantically searched his tunic for a gash and watched as Earlinde wiped the blood off her sword on Findar's tunic. Before them stood a naked Findar from the waist down, with a long gash from the inside of his left thigh to the right of his pelvis. A shocked and trembling Findar tried desperately to close the gash as Earlinde smiled and sheathed her sword.

"Nay, death is not for you 'first lover'. It's taking away your power. Stealing from you your pleasures, so women will scream at you hideous figure. It's striping you of dignity and pride. It's killing you while you live, that is what a male weakness is." She turned to face Haldir whose mouth was hanging again. She closed Haldir's mouth winked at him and scaled a tree.

Findar, desperately trying to help himself stood looking at Haldir.

"Is it that fell beast that you love?" he spat, "She will hurt you and leave you to fade into nothing. Stay away from her."

Findar sat on the ground tending to himself, since no one would aid him. Pain blurred his eyes.

Haldir waited for Earlinde to return for hours but she did not. He resigned to go searching for her. He found her on a high branch watching the forest.

He seated himself on a lower branch and placed his hand on her thigh.

"You never told me…" he whispered

"It didn't matter. It was heart ache I did not wish to relive."

"Why did he attack you? What happened?"

"He left me, when I decided to join the Imladris guard. Long did I struggle with the snide remarks of the guard, but he left… left my bed, and my heart." Haldir looked up at her and was surprised to see she was not crying.

"Then, as the years progressed, he realized he had made a mistake. He tried to make amends in Lorien, but when I denied him he decided to force me." She sighed as her eyes continued to watch the stars.

Haldir nodded, and pulled himself up to her branch and kissed her. She returned the kiss and turned away with a troubled look and nodded.

He lithely dropped to the ground and started to pack his things.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Earlinde rode in the sunshine with a smile on her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she thought about Findar's horrible limp. He has explained that he was attacked by an orc, while Rumil and Orophin sniggered in the background.

It was a hard not to burst into tears that day, but all was well. She smiled as she watched Findar struggle with his horse's bouncing. She rode with a sway in her shoulders and hummed a song her father used to sing her when she was younger.

Haldir was also in happy thought. His mind raced as he wondered if Earlinde would ever settle to be a mother. Rumil and Orophin enjoyed jokes on Findar's expense.

The company was in high spirits, except for Findar of course. He sat fuming on his steed. He wasn't happy with his position and wasn't going to be for a while.

**MIRKWOOD**

Earlinde bowed again. She was irate. So many damn nobles all over the place and she had to bow to everyone of them. Haldir and Earlinde stood at the door of the ceremony hall in the Mirkwood Palace and bowed to all the entering nobles. King Thranduil had thrown a party for the Lord and Lady of Lorien and it inconvenienced the company greatly.

Not to mention Mirkwood being under siege by black spiders and goblins from the mountains of Mirkwood. The beauty of Mirkwood was being destroyed while the Lords of the Land partied. Prince Legolas on the other hand, took command of his army and charged head first into battle the night after their arrival.

Earlinde stood irate, as a statue by the door. Twice furs were piled into her arms to be taken to the coat room and twice was she asked to serve drinks with the kitchen hand. Haldir looked upset too, being ushered around by bubbly pre teen elleths who daddy had led to Haldir to placate.

Galadriel watched the frustrated wardens with a bemused smile.

"Why do you look so bemused, love?" Celeborn whispered.

"The March Wardens so alike, yet so different. They could never be a homely couple to settle. They would be in constant competition." She replied.

Celeborn smiled as he cut his food and noted, "It would suit Haldir well to be whipped every now and again."

Galadriel smiled and nodded.

Finally Earlinde was able to get everyone seated, and Haldir had walked the last of the clingy elleths to her seat and they walked to their seats at the foot of the table of the lords and Lady when Prince Legolas burst through the door and looked around frantic before he wavered.

Earlinde lost sight of her surroundings and rushed towards the young prince. She had jumped over a table and two toddlers crawling around the floor and reached the Prince just before he hit the ground. Haldir was instantly on the other side of the Prince and Earlinde kicked the ceremony hall doors closed. She returned her arm under the Prince's waist and slowly she and Haldir carried him to a room. Earlinde locked the door and looked the prince over. He was conscious, she could tell, and she finally what was ailing the young prince. Haldir looked at Earlinde as she laid the prince on the floor.

"Haldir, support his head, like this." She showed him as he quickly sat down and pulled the Prince to him with his head resting on Haldir's shoulder. Haldir placed his hands at Legolas's ears, supporting his head.

Earlinde pushed back Legolas's cloak and a stinger of a spider showed to be piercing his side. Earlinde pulled a dagger out of her belt and looked at the young prince. He was pale and sweating. His hands were clammy. The door banged outside and shouts were ushered down the hall.

"Legolas, you have beautiful eyes." Earlinde smiled as she cut open his tunic. He gasped as the blade touched his skin.

"Do you have an elleth waiting for you here?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

"N-nay..." he gasped as she fingered the wound.

"Does your heart not have a fancy my Prince?" She asked at she put her clean hand to his face and smiled again.

Haldir watched her intently as she tried to distract the prince of his pain, which would only get worst when she pulled out the stinger.

"She is the…princess…of… Imladris." He gasped.

"Really now?" Haldir asked as a smiled graced his lips.

"Tell us about her Legolas, for I have never seen her, but here she is beautiful." Haldir asked.

-Liar- Earlinde's mind chimed as she turned her attention to the wound.

Shouting was getting worst outside as Legolas began talking. Earlinde focused on his breathing as Haldir and the prince mused about beauty.

Earlinde slid her dagger into the wound and Legolas hissed and convulsed. Haldir wrapped his legs around the prince's waist and held him tightly to his chest.

"Tell me more about this, Undomiel, prince." Haldir whispered as Legolas cried out in pain.

Banging on the door began again as the shouts got loud still. Earlinde heard a key slide into the lock and shook her head. They were rushing her to do this, and it wouldn't make her happy. She sighed and wrapped her hands around the stinger and looked at Haldir who nodded.

The door flew open and Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and the King's advisors rushed in and piled into the room. Just then, Earlinde pulled hard and Haldir held the Prince tightly before he let out an ear piercing scream. Earlinde gasped as stumbled backwards as she dropped the long stinger. Haldir yelped and shut his eyes tightly as his head spun and blood trickled from his ears. Quickly he slapped a hand over the prince to stifle his screams and gasped.

Legolas struggled for a while before he fell limp in Haldir's arms. Thranduil stalked over to Earlinde and lifted her to her feet then continued to raise her up in the air by her throat. Powerless to harm the lord she placed her hands on his wrist and locked her legs together to stop from kicking him. Tears came down her eyes as she gasped for breath, Haldir placed the prince's head on the ground and rushed to Earlinde and supported her legs so she could breathe. Celeborn was the first to reach Thranduil and hit him squarely in the chin. He dropped Earlinde who lay on the floor gasping. Haldir rocked her to his chest and glared at Thranduil.

"Celeborn!" Thranduil shouted

"Don't you Celeborn me, Thranduil!!!" Celeborn bellowed. This was the first time Earlinde had seen a fuming Celeborn. Elrond and Galadriel rushed to Earlinde's side and checked on her.

"You are in my home!!!" Thranduil shouted.

"And she saved your son!!! You reward her with this??" Celeborn bellowed again.

Earlinde shakily stood on her feet and walked with Galadriel out of the room. Haldir picked up the Prince and followed suit. Elrond picked up the stinger and threw it at Thranduil.

"Poisoned," He gritted.

"Not only is your son poisoned, but so is my March Warden, for handling this." He composed himself and walked out.

Celeborn gave Thranduil a disgusted look and left him in the room.

**HEALERS WING**

Haldir kept a firm hand on Earlinde's chest until she stopped protesting and lay on the bed.

"You will rest." He ordered.

"I am fine, Haldir, thank you very much." She stated as she pulled the pillow closer and lay on her side.

"The poison will wear off in an hour my lady." She growled at the title and looked at Haldir who thanked the healer and sat on her bed.

He ran his hands through her hair as she put her head on his knee and slept. He watched the sleeping prince and Galadriel standing over him. Thranduil had been into check on his son but said nothing to anyone else.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

More and more guards were sent to the healer's wing as the spiders continued their onslaught. Earlinde stood in her room watching the war; she sighed as Haldir walked out and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look like a queen in that robe, my love." She turned and leaned against the rail and looked at him.

"You look regal in that white bath robe as well my love." She smiled

"It's what's under the robe that counts." He breathed into her ear.

She smiled and pulled the top of the robe open and kissed his bare chest. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Under the balcony the lady could hear Earlinde giggle and say, "My love, you've the energy of all the guard, you tire me so…"

Galadriel smiled as she walked slowly away and looked painfully back at the borders.

**NEXT MORNING**

Earlinde finished placing on her Warden Uniform and adjusting her weapons. Haldir lay asleep on the bed as she walked around the room. She was exhausted, but found no release from her mind in sleep. After she finished dressing she whipped herself over the balcony and raced into battle.

She ran in with a war cry of "Imladris, HAIL!!" on her lips as a spider struck out its stinger and took down three elves. She slid on her knee and slammed her sword high into its chest and twisted it. The spider fell idle and she got up and slashed an orc in the face, making it stagger backwards and fall dead.

The Mirkwood Company around her saw as she cut through orc and goblin and slew spiders. Their efforts were renewed as the great female March Warden who saved a Lorien high elf, fought with them. Findar watched as his men crowded into battle again with the entrance of the she elf, and he spat.

-What do they see in her? - He questioned angrily.

Earlinde took down another spider just as Findar charged again. He was lifted into the air by a spider and his men watched, horrified as the spider ripped his arm off and ate it. Elves gathered and watched as cries of woe fell from their lips.

Earlinde grabbed her bow and arrow and fired at the creature as his continued to pull the elf apart. She shot again as he watched both of Findar's legs disappear.

His screams were painful and her mid told her she should let him die but her morals told her to save his life.

Another two arrows saved his life as he plummeted down from the spider's dead limbs. She fought through the crowded elves and picked up the deathly elf and barked orders to hold the line. She rushed into the palace, blood spurting like heavy rain from the deathly elf.

She ran hard to the healer's wing and slipped on the blood and crashed into a wall. She pulled the elf into her arms again, and stood up fell backwards onto the ground, slipping again. She heard a loud crunch but got up with pain searing through her back. She walked slowly out of the puddle of blood and then continued a limpy run towards the healer's wing.

The dying elf looked up into the determined she-elf's eyes, which were fixed on the corridor in front of her. It was then that his hatred for her faded. It was then, while he took his last breathes did he watch as her bloody face was affixed with a determined glare and her chin was squared tightly as her body quickly limped toward her destination.

He came in and out of black out as he watched her. Her face would be etched forever in his heart; the one elleth he had refused so long ago that had fought for him even in his death. Finally Findar's eyes slid shut for their final time and his body went limp.

Earlinde feeling the elf in her arms weakening quicken her pace back to a run. Blood trailed the corridors as guards chased after her. Finally the King stepped into the corridor and looked at her. He sank to his knees in grief, just as the Lady and the Lord of Lorien stepped into the hall to see what was going on. The lady's scream pierced the air as Earlinde whirred around and faced her. She slipped on the blood and fell to the ground and stood up. She was covered in it as a crazed look came over her face. She suddenly realized that she was surrounded by elves, staring at her; she held the dead elf as she turned about herself and looked at everyone.

Haldir ran to her and held her arm. She screamed as he spun her to him. Her crazed eyes met his sorrowful ones and she snapped.

"Dead…Dead… He's dead... Dead," Haldir pried the dead elf from her fingers and passed him to someone behind him. He grabbed Earlinde and pulled her to him. She had fallen silent and turned pale. She mumbled occasionally but she became limp and pale. Haldir carried her to the healer's wing, followed closely by the Lord and Lady of Lorien, Prince Legolas and Lord Elrond.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Earlinde sat, clean, in the bed staring in front of her silently. Haldir sat next to her caressing her hand and watching her.

The day passed in a flurry of people coming in and out checking on her. She remained silent and stone like to them, but inside a war raged.

-You failed!!!! You have let all those who have relied on you down!! You are surrounded by death and all because you want to be happy!! Have you found happiness at the expense of others Earlinde??? What have you found??? You are a failure! A disgrace to the line of Imladris March Wardens! Pity…- her mind bashed her all night until it finally ceased. By the end of the night she sat in her bed, a broken shell of war and hate.

-I have too much blood on my hands. In my millennia of guarding Imladris I have never been able to wash away this blood. It will never be washed away, for it will always be there, always staining my soul.-

Finally in the dawn of the next day, she cracked and looked over at Haldir, who instantly became alert and looked into her eyes. They had lost their gleam and vigor, but he watched as they welled up in tears and pulled her to him. He sat on the bed and rocked her as she wept her soul onto his tunic.

"I have failed, failed them all…" She murmured as he shushed her and rocked her frail form.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

The haughty Wardeness walked around the palace with her March Warden strut, but inside was torn, she had indeed lost apart of herself. She had too many of her subordinates die and it was too much for her to bear. Her heart and mind turned to the West, the Grey Havens.

She turned down the long corridor her walking in and walked up to two regal doors, placing her hands on the intricate wood carving she pushed the heavy doors open and walked in. She bowed to the great Lord Celeborn and Elrond and the King, Prince and her lovely Lady. She nodded at Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, and forced a smile to the new captain of the Mirkwood Company. Findar's younger brother, Oroes.

She seated herself just as Mithrandir walked in followed by Estel, and then the council began.

A/N: Bah, this was a hard chapter to write... But its getting better I promise. The next update will be Sunday. Sorry for weekly updates, but I have classes to worry about! You know how college kids are!


	11. The Halls of Mandos and Prince Legolas

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I have been working on it… you see, I want Haldir…WANT HIM BAD! Ha-ha

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Earlinde shifted in her seat for the third time. She had become weary of hearing the stories of old. Stories of the great little hobbit that had discovered the ring and taken it from the creature Gollum's dwelling.

She continued to fix Mithrandir with a solid comprehensive look as her mind screamed, "blah! Blah, blah! Blah!" From the corner of her eye she caught Haldir fiddling with his wrist cuffs, and Orophin looking at the table like it was the most interesting this he had ever seen. Rumil on the other hand, had his chin resting on his hand, and had his head turned interestedly toward the wizard, soaking in his every word. With ever pause the old man took Rumil's eyes got bigger in anticipation and a gasp escaped the elf's lips every time the wizard's tone changed.

Earlinde smiled to herself remembering what a good actor Rumil was. Earlinde turned her attention back to the Wizard who stood in the center of the room and sighed. He had been talking for 3 hours now, repeating to everyone history that they all knew, expect for the new Captain of the Mirkwood Guard, but it was getting frustrating.

Finally Gandalf turned his gaze to meet hers, "And that, is why there will be a chance meeting of all the races of Arda in Imladris, March Warden."

Earlinde's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what she missed and decided to go with the safer path of nodding and looking at the table like she was in heavy thought.

"Aye, Mithrandir." She whispered.

"After this chance meeting, a fellowship will leave Imladris, and embark on a journey that may end in the fall of all the members. The journey to Mount Oroduin."

Earlinde's eyes widened as she gripped the table with both hands and shut her eyes tightly.

**Flashback**

"Ada, they sky looks pretty tonight."

"Yes Linde, it's beautiful"

The little elleth turned around and grabbed her father's face, with a look of terror, and breathed, "Ada, look, there is fire in the sky!"

"Nay little Earlinde, it is Mt. Doom…"

"Doom? Why is it called that Ada? Is it evil? Like Morgoth?"

"Remember the story of the special ring? Well, that is where it was born…."

**few years later, during the flashback**

"March Warden!"

"Yes, Fervor?"

"Is it true, my commander? Is it true that the King has ridden to Minas Ithiel?"

"This is old news Fervor…" She looked up irate from her mounds of paperwork. She watched as his face fell and then decided to seat him. She waved her hand, motioning him to sit and fixed him with a soft gaze.

"The fool King of Gondor rode to Minas Morgul to fight the Witch King, and has not returned from whence he rode. Niether have his men." She sighed and looked at her desk.

"Commander, but what of the Imladris Elves that have disappeared in that region?"

Earlinde bit her lip and sighed, "Lord Elrond has ordered no search parties be sent, and I cannot disobey him…"

"…dismissed…"

**End Flashback**

Haldir had practically clambered over the table and was kneeling beside her, as she squeezed her eyes shut again. Her mind raced as she opened them and raised her head to face the room.

She stood lithely and smiled, "My Lords and Ladies, clearly what had been said here at this table has had an impact on all of us, I request permission to leave and think on this myself, if my services are no longer needed Lord Elrond." She stated as she bowed. As she nodded she turned and left the room.

Earlinde walked quickly and briskly to her room. She didn't want to be followed by Haldir or anyone else as she locked the door and sat quietly on her bed. She let her body fall back as she sighed loudly. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she thought of the ocean. She decided to go for a long swim at the Mirkwood Lake. She quickly grabbed a pair of short leggings and a light tunic and put them on. She a fixed a gray cloak to her neck and walked briskly, barefoot to the lake.

She smiled as she threw off her cloak and posted up on a rock. She gracefully pointed her toes and flipped into the water. She dove deeply into the lake and continued to swim downward. She was happy as the cool water engulfed her, pulled her and played with her hair. She resurfaced after a few seconds, and lay on her back in the water. She watched as the sun shone majestically overhead and began to hum as she closed her eyes.

Visions of White shores came to her. Earlinde fell into deep sleep as the sun shone brilliantly. She strolled on white shores, wearing a white dress and a white flower in her hair. She was so happy, but as she looked in the water she had tears streaming from her eyes. Finally she reached the Halls of Mandos and pushed open the doors.

Haldir had watched her float on the lake for a while and decided to wake her. He jumped in and grabbed her. Earlinde's eyes snapped open as she was pulled underwater.

She kicked her feet hard and resurfaced to find a smiling Haldir. Her mind raced as she wondered why in her dream she would visit the Halls of Mandos, who she would be visiting, or if she was returning to the Halls after a walk on the shores.

She looked at Haldir blankly as he drew her to him and kissed her. She remained unresponsive and Haldir looked at her with concern.

"Linde?"

She shook her head and swam out of the water, "Haldir I need to think, please give me time."

She returned to her room and sat at the dresser to comb her hair while thinking about the Halls of Mandos. She longed to leave this world, sail into the west but her heart wouldn't let her.

Earlinde pondered worriedly about the concept of leaving Imladris, Leaving Lord Elrond, and leaving Haldir for the West.

Just as she clambered into bed and pulled the sheets over her the door swung open and a Mirkwood Sentry stumbled in.

"March Warden! They have taken the Prince!"

A/N: Gasp! Somebody save Legolas! We I am back, fear not my faithful readers…if I have any left… …. I will finish this story! R/R


	12. The Oath of a March Warden

A/N: Holy Molly! I am BACK! REVISED FROM HERE ON OUT!

Earlinde sat silently on the chair and stared at the floor. Haldir stood next to her looking stoic at the King as he cried desperately in the arms of one of the Mirkwood Sentinel.

Earlinde let her foot tap the floor as she pondered the rescue mission. Just then Aragorn walked in, sweat drenched and bloodied. And behind him walked the regal, beautiful prince.

Earlinde stood up and rushed to the smiling prince.

"Legolas?"

"Hello there," he beamed

Haldir jumped over the chair and walked threateningly toward the prince wagging his finger at him, "You! We thought you were captured!"

"He was," Aragorn replied casually, "But he was being guarded by two orcs on the outskirts of the land. On my way in I spotted him and offed them."

Throughout the whole exchange between Aragorn and the Wardens Thranduil had his son in a bear hug until the prince turned a little blue.

Earlinde, exhausted, rolled her eyes and ripped off her cloak and walked speedily towards her room and her warm bed.

**HOURS LATER**

Haldir stood looking at the Oak door. He shifted his weight again and scratched his head. He turned around and walked a few feet away and hesitated. He turned to look at the oak door again. It was probably the 20th time he'd done it in the past 4 minutes alone. He sighed and shook his head. Then suddenly the door flew open and out stepped the Wardeness herself. She crashed into the Warden, and then took a step back and looked into his eyes.

"Haldir…"

"Earlinde…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I was…. Um … Well I wanted to talk to you Earlinde."

"Good, walk with me to the gardens, I was just going to look for you." Haldir complied

They walked in silence until they reached the Gardens.

Earlinde sat down and shifted over to accommodate Haldir. She then held his hand and looked up at him.

"Haldir, The one ring has been found."

"Yes,"

"Sauron will come for it."

"He will, Earlinde, no doubt."

Haldir remained stoic facing the woods and staring far off. Earlinde scooted closer to him and put her head on his arm.

"The ring is headed to Imladris as we speak."

Haldir tensed, then relaxed. "I see."

Earlinde sighed. It wasn't the way she had planned things. She expected Haldir to at least show some feelings. She felt like they had drifted apart in the past few days and it made her ache.

She let out a sad sigh, and then stood up. It was then that Haldir looked into her eyes. He had a sad look in his eyes as he pulled her close and kissed her stomach. She stroked his hair as he inhaled her perfect smell and then she pushed gently away from him.

"I am returning now….to Imladris." She said softly.

He nodded and let his hands drop from her hips. He didn't turn around as she walked away from him, and he didn't appear at the stables later to send her away. She had told Lord Elrond of her means to return before the Imladris party and he had understood.

**HALF A DAY LATER**

Earlinde sat on a log looking at the ground. She hadn't gotten far before she decide to stop. She was many miles out of the forest, so she decided to sit for a while.

'_Baby, my baby…it's written on your face…you still wonder…if we made a big mistake…'_ she sang in her mind. Unshed tears clouded her vision as she mounted her steed and traveled swiftly home.

**WEEK LATER**

Earlinde had taken her time to get back to Imladris, taking the longest way possible. She walked into the guard post on the outskirts of her land and resumed her Warden business. She called her men together and told them to ready for the arrival of Elessar, and Gandalf.

The Lord arrived a little after the guard had disbanded and walked into the Guard Post.

"I thought I might find you here, riddled in work."

"Lord Elrond," she paused as she bowed, "What can I do for you today, my lord?"

"Relax….You're stress shows on your face."

She nodded. "You are relieved for the day Warden." She nodded again a followed Elrond with slumped shoulders.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Earlinde sat in the middle of Fire Hall, her fingers touching the piano keys.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ada! Play another pretty song!"

"Linde, its time for bed daughter."

"Please…."

"Okay, just a little one."

**END FLASHBACK**

She closed her eyes and began to play her favorite song. Her shoulder's swayed as she played. Unbeknownst to her a tall figure stood in the shadows watching her.

"… when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance, I hope you dance…. Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, when you come close to selling out reconsider, give the heavens above more than just a pasting glance and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, Dance…. Dance, I hope you dance…."

She continued playing, unaware of Haldir in the shadows, trembling. He wiped at unshed tears and quietly slipped into darkness.

He rode home swiftly that night, making the 100 day journey in 4 long nights.

**NEXT DAY, IMLADRIS**

Representatives of all of Middle Earth's Races sat on the Imladris Gazebo. Frodo, Gandalf's ring bearer hobbit sat in on the council too. Earlinde shifted her weight on the branch she was sitting on, perfect for seeing and hearing the council but not being discovered herself.

Elrond began, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom; bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Earlinde watched as the story of the dwarves was told. She listened to the man from Gondor, the elves of Mirkwood, Legolas, and the council fight. And finally she watched as the 9 companions for the Fellowship were chosen.

Earlinde rushed into the branches until she reached her room and jumped into balcony.

_-So it is what it is… Many of these brave souls will die on this quest…Dear Legolas, what have you done?-_

**LORIEN, MONTHES LATER**

"The dwarf breathes so heavy we could have shot him in the dark." The March Warden snuffed. Standing before him was 8 of the 9 original companions.

(A/N: I am not really going to follow the fellowship, because we all know what happens with them... Instead I will be focusing on the Wardens and their lives….book version, kind of movie…. Haldir doesn't die...)

**IMLADRIS, SAME MOMENT**

Earlinde turned around on her horse. She was leading the Last of the Imladris Elves to the grey ships, leaving for Valinor. Her heart broke as she watched Arwen crying, she didn't want to leave Aragorn…or her father… Earlinde sighed. Earlinde looked at the last of her guard with their families too, holding sons and daughters and wives. Tears broke her vision as she realized that she would never have that happiness. When she wanted to sail west, she could not, and when she wanted love it was taken from her.

Arwen suddenly turned on her horse and rode toward Imladris again. Earlinde let her go, and wondered how lonely and grave Imladris would be with just Elrond, Arwen and herself.

**HOUR LATER**

Earlinde sat on her horse on the dock. The ships had been gone for a while now, and the sun was setting, it cast an orange glow on the dock, and distance sails. Earlinde sat feeling immense sorrow, tears flowing from her eyes as she watched her ship leave. She was stuck. Doomed to live under the Imladris waterfalls until sorrow over took her soul, or Sauron's hand stretch over her and forced her into slavery.

The elf cried as she watched life fail before her, and wondered why she was so destined to suffer.

She turned and walked her horse to Imladris.

**MONTHES LATER, LORIEN**

Haldir sat solemnly in his talan. All that was left in Lothlorien were the Lord and Lady, himself and his brothers.

Nobody to protect, nothing to do. Haldir watched the trees go barren in his beautiful home and sighed.

He got up and walked to cove with the Lady's mirror. She was there a lot lately, watching everything. As he descended the stone steps, he saw her there.

"My Lady," he bowed and she nodded.

She turned and looked at the mirror. "Will you look?"

He nodded and moved forward as she stepped away.

He saw Imladris, dull, quiet and dead. Then the picture shifted to Earlinde at the docks loading the elves. The picture shifted again, Lorien besieged with Orcs, Lady Galadriel surrounded by goblins.

The mirror flashed and then darkened. Haldir stood staring into the darkness of the mirror until his reflection remained. He shuddered slightly and looked into Galadriel's eyes.

"My Lady, I will do what I can to protect this land. My loyalties lie with you, ever the same as the day I first took them as your High Warden." He bowed respectively and let his eyes drop to the ground.

In his heart Haldir grieved. He thought that she left him, that she sailed away. The one elleth who stole his heart had gone from this world and perhaps she would settle her pains now, but that did not stop the pain in his heart.

After the lady dismissed him, Haldir rushed to the borders and sat watch with his brothers careful to kept his gaze averted from theirs lest they see the pain he could not conceal within himself.

**IMLADRIS**

Earlinde sat on her mount in the courtyard. She felt useless now. Maybe she would ask to be transferred to an active guard, but how could she leave Imladris? Where would she go? She sat looking upon her land her eyes scanning the homes and the trees and the waters and was saddened by the unexpected silence.

Elrond stepped out from his study and walled down a bridge to the courtyard.

"My Warden," he began as she lowered her gaze to his, "your pain is evident in your eyes, you should have gone with them, the time of the elves is ending."

She sighed and bowed her head, "My Lord, as your high warden, and currently the last of the guard present in Imladris, I feel it would be best to stay here and fulfill the oath that I have taken so long ago. I am bound to your will my lord, and only live to do what you command."

Elrond's heart ripped to hear the resigned pain in her voice, words that she wouldn't have spoken unless in pain.

"If you allow yourself to succumb to this pain, Earlinde, you will fade, and that is not what I wish."

"Nay my lord, I shall not fade, my will is too strong for that…" and with that she swung herself off the horse and landed lithely on the ground before him.

"My lord, I will be returning to my post if you need me." She bowed and led her mount to the outskirt posts of Imladris. She climbed up and tree and notched her arrow, watching the floor of the small wood.

A/N: (05/17/2006) I've decided that I love this story, and I rushed the ending, so I am going to go back and redo the ending and make it a bit more… how shall I say… romantically inclined and not so rushed… I hope someone reads this and reviews! Puh leaaaaze!


	13. Leaving for Lothlorien

_Hope ya'll enjoy the revised edition of The March Warden._

**IMLADRIS**

Elrond sat in his study staring at the waterfalls. He was distraught with pain, his heart lurching from his body.

Arwen sat in her room her hair splayed across the pillows, staring into the sky.

And Earlinde sat in the tree tops of the oaks of Imladris thinking of one elf, and one elf alone.

All three inhabitants of Imladris sat in respective seclusion their hearts yearning for another. In particular, Elrond wished his better half, is Lorien Lady, his Celebrian was here with him.

Suddenly Elrond sat up in his chair and knocked his hand on his wooden desk and smiled, he wrapped his robe around him tighter and briskly walked out the door. It was a few long moments before he was standing under Earlinde's Oak and he looked up and her and smiled.

"March Warden, come down, pack your bags we are leaving for Lothlorien."

She looked down as her heart fluttered at the name, Lothlorien, and leapt from the tree. Putting an arm around him they left to seek out Arwen and ride for the great Elven city.

**LORIEN**

Haldir had given up on sitting in the guard talan with his brothers. He wanted nothing more than to sail away and find himself in her arms again. But this he kept to himself, he was after all, The March Warden, the one commander and protector of the Lorien Galadhrim, one bound to duty, honor and respect.

Haldir snorted and bowed regally to the Mellyrn he stood in front of. "I, the _great_ March Warden, cursed to live alone and in misery." He laughed sardonically and then decided it was time to stop acting like an elfing in need of his mother and start living up to duty. He returned to the guard talan and started the reports of the scouting routes he had made along with his brothers and smiled.

-_It is time I return to who I once was_- he thought.

**HOURS LATER**

Earlinde's head rested on the side of the boat as she held a trembling Arwen. Arwen had given up immortality to be human, for love of Elessar. She wondered if love like that would ever find her.

She was almost certain Haldir had left, for Valinor, and Lorien was empty, but maybe she could take up residence in his old Talan, and maybe wear his clothes….it would soothe her troubled mind… for a while…

**A MONTH LATER**

Earlinde carried Arwen as she and Elrond ventured on foot the last 7 miles toward Lothlorien.

**ELSEWHERE**

Legolas stood perched on the top of Edoras's Castle; they had proven victorious in Rohan's esteemed fort, now, on to Gondor.

**LORIEN BORDER**

Earlinde stepped in and smiled sadly. It felt so different to enter the forest now, when she was so sure the inhabitants had fled it. Tears threatened to fall as Arwen weakly clutched at Earlinde's arm, steadying herself to a stand.

Elrond looked different more like a warrior in his present attire, rather than a Lord. Arwen looked around and sighed. She was exhausted. Earlinde's eyes had lit up and that encouraged her to press on. Earlinde turned to her companions and outstretched her arms.

"To Caras Galadhon, friends?"

"Yes!" All three began a quick sprint to the heart of the beautiful forest. Stopping occasionally to check if Arwen was keeping up the pace.

**END OF DAY**

Earlinde was the first to walk into the city. Her eyes lit up as she spun around herself. Lorien had changed, but it was still beautiful. When Elrond and Arwen entered the city they joined in awe.

But soon arrows were flying at them from three different directions. Earlinde pulled her bow from her back, but as soon as she did the arrows stopped.

She heard a rustle from a branch from her right. "I'm out!" came the call.

"Me too," came the answer from her left.

She returned her bow to her back and joined Elrond in his sword stance with her own sword. They sandwiched Arwen between them and waited as three cloaked figures approached them, swords drawn.

"What brings you this land, and how did you find this way?" Came a gruff voice.

Earlinde stepped forward and raised her sword, "I am the March Warden of this Land, leave or die."

The figure that spoke looked to its sides and sheathed its sword. It gasped, and then closed the gap between it and her too quickly for Earlinde to respond. It grabbed the elf by her face and pulled her into a fierce kiss. The two cloaked figures dropped their hoods and rushed to Elrond and Arwen. A teary reunion commenced. Earlinde finally found the strength to pull the hood off her rapist, and blue met green as the kiss broke. Earlinde gasped and threw her arms around Haldir. It felt like he had gotten taller, because she was standing on his feet, and on her tippy toes, and still he was taller.

He cried as he ran his hands through her hair and she cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers along the back of his shoulders. They kissed again and then she broke the kiss and lowered her legs to the ground. She turned around and broke into tears again. She embraced the twins and they all cried.

After the reunion, and being filled in on the happenings of the city, they were led to meet the Lady and Lord. Joyous reunion it was and it lifted everyone's spirits.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Earlinde bit her lip and moaned. Her body rocked gently as he moved. Faster… Slower... She gasped and inhaled sharply as he pulled her up on top of him and they changed positions. The two sweat drenched elves peaked together several times that night, there, by the Nimrondel where lives and deaths were forged.

Earlinde was the first to wake, and jump into the stream.

When it was noon the elves convened in the royal diner and Galadriel broke the news.

"One last ship has come for us. Frodo is in Mordor now. Our hopes and dreams lie in man now," she pointed to the sky and the great eagles swooped down.

"Can we not help Frodo so that we may ensure his fate is not death?" It startled everyone to realize that it was Orophin, the prankster who spoke. His face was drawn in deep thought as Rumil nodded.

"Aye My Lady, this is something we should try, at least." He added.

Haldir looked at his brothers and smiled. They had grown so much since the days he was captured, and he realized for the first time how much they meant to him, really. Before he would have given his life for them, his brothers, but now, they truly stood as his equals in his battle. He opened his mouth and was shocked when a very feminine voice resounded from his vocal chords.

"I agree," Earlinde said as Haldir realized she stole the words from his own lips. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Truly you are all Guardians of valor and honor, do you all really wish this?" Galadriel said her eyes resting on young Rumil.

"Aye," Celeborn answered with a smile on his face. It was then settled. Within the hour Celeborn, Elrond, Rumil, Orophin, Haldir and Earlinde were suited and ready for battle. Arwen and Galadriel waved them off as the Eagles took flight.

**HOURS LATER**

Earlinde saw her opportunity and jumped off the eagle onto the back of a troll and sank her sword into its neck. She was thrown off and sent flying across the battlefield. She charged into battle. She slammed her knee in the ground and brought her sword up into an orc stomach. Haldir, and the twins had abandoned their arrows and were using there swords.

Celeborn and Elrond had descended from their eagles and Legolas's eyes widened in shock as the Lord Celeborn winked at him and slew the orc in between them.

"My Lord, What—"

"Behind you Thranduilion." Celeborn shouted pushing Legolas away and turning with his sword.

The eagles, fought valiantly, and soon it was over. Frodo had destroyed the Ring, and Sauron fell into nothingness.

**They found themselves all back in Imladris** deciding what would happen from there.

The fellowship was reunited, lifelong friendships born and new life on its way.

Gandalf, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Legolas, Sam wise, Frodo, Gimli and Aragorn stood in Frodo's room laughing. Elrond, Orophin, Rumil, Haldir and Celeborn stood on the gazebo laughing, and Galadriel, Arwen and Earlinde where jumping for joy in Elrond's study. Earlinde grabbed Arwen and Galadriel and all three ran to the Gazebo to join the fellowship, that had moved there, and Earlinde stopped in her tracks. Haldir turned to face her in just that instance, his hair blowing with the wind. Earlinde ran and jumped on him. He caught her easily as she whispered in his ear the news. He laughed heartily and swung her around as Galadriel nodded to everyone and they all joined in celebrating the procreation of a new life. Earlinde was carrying Haldir's child.

That night a feast was prepared. The hobbits cooked, the wardens cooked, the Lords and Ladies cooked and everyone dressed up and Fire Hall was filled with beautiful tables and joy.

Earlinde choose a brilliant red dress, and ran into the fire hall. She spun around before her promised one. Haldir smiled as he picked up his beloved and swung her around.

The dinner was wonderful and when it ended the hobbits played a few songs and Earlinde got up and danced. She pulled Arwen and Galadriel with her and soon they were joined by their respective partners. Then the hobbits played Earlinde's favorite song and the delight in her eyes superseded the happiness Haldir got from successfully completing a mission.

She began to sing and to him the world vanished. To him, he finally found the one person he wanted to spend his immortal life with. He laughed jovially and sang along with her.

"I hope you dance….I hope you dance, Dance……"

**NEXT DAY**

Haldir was jerked from sleep by a vile sound. He was groggy and didn't really know where his weapons were. Then he heard it again. He looked over at his side and then he really woke up. He rushed into the bathroom and saw Earlinde kneeling over a bucket. She felt horrible. He picked her up and helped her wash up and then they bathed. Today they were leaving for Gondor, to crown Aragorn king, to marry Aragorn and Arwen and then to be married after. Legolas and Gimli were going to Mirkwood to get the remainder of his people and fix Ithilean. Frodo and the twins traveled to Hobbitton go get Bilbo, and then they would sail west.

A/N: That's better, the Revised Edition.. woot woot!


	14. Bonded Elves and Men

**THE WHITE CITY OF GONDOR**

Earlinde sat on her horse and smiled. They had finally come to Gondor; finally they had reached the end of this long journey.

Gandalf had arrived shortly thereafter to crown Aragon, Elessar, King of the land. The ceremony was to take place in about an hour so Earlinde let Haldir lead her to the stables. Smiles and warm praise reached her ears.

Haldir ushered her to their room and they got into their best clothes.

**LATER**

Aragorn was crowned King by Gandalf, with Gimli as the witness. Then the elves walked in and the wedding commenced, with Arwen beaming. Everyone then bowed to the brave hobbits that saved Arda and then Earlinde leaned over to Haldir and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, and was alarmed by the distress in her face.

Haldir led Earlinde to the nearest hall and walked her to a chair. She avoided eye contact with him; he kneeled beside her on the stair and smiled.

"I know you are scared, but I love you. You have no reason to fear that I will do to you what those before have done…" She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Haldir, we are going to be parents soon…" He touched her stomach and smiled, eyes focused on his hand on her stomach.

"It will be beautiful, like you, lothamin"

"When are we…?"

"Going to be bonded?" he completed for her with a hearty laugh. "Tonight".

She smiled as he pulled her up to him and pulled her down the corridor to their chamber.

**EARLINDE'S WEDDING**

Earlinde walked into the throne room and watched as Arwen stood at the alter in the middle of the room. Arwen smiled and waved Earlinde in.

"Arwen it's beautiful!" she gasped as she looked at the windows thrown open to allow the beautiful sight of the fields and rainbow over a distant waterfall. The room was decorated with white flowers all over the floor and the windows, and a beautiful array of flowers covering the alter. Arwen grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled.

"Linde! Go get dressed! The ceremony starts soon and you aren't even ready!" Earlinde gave her a bashful look and scurried away. Arwen looked around her once more clapped her hands and ran out of the room to begin ushering guests into their areas.

**HALDIR'S ROOM**

Aragorn was on the floor bent over laughing as a vexed Haldir looked at him.

"Aragorn I am serious, what if she changed her mind? What if I end up begin a bad father? What if… oh dear Eru! What is Sauron is still alive!"

Aragorn was laughing so hard at this point that the elf sank to his knees and started shaking.

"Haldir, my dear elf, Sauron is not going to ruin your binding, you will be a splendid father, after all you raised your brothers, and she loves you, you crazy elf. What are you talking about? Its just cold feet… don't worry."

"Elves don't get cold, human." Haldir was pacing around the room now scratching his head roughly.

"Haldir!" Aragorn grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around. "This is going to hurt, but you will thank me, mellon." Aragorn slapped Haldir, and then watched the elf's face as it went from alarmed to calm.

"Aragorn, don't ever hit me again." Sighed Haldir, "The great Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, reduced to babbles and blunders." He scoffed.

Aragorn smiled, "Haldir, that's what they do to us. They find the soft spot in our hearts, and they come in and sit down and take over, and the worse part about it, is we want them to so much, and we love them so much, that it drives us crazy."

Haldir smiled, yes, he did love her, and she did drive him crazy, but it was a good crazy, one he looked forward to everyday for eternity.

**GET READY!**

Earlinde looked magnificent. Her white dress with silver lacing fell off her shoulders, it closed into her middle and then came out again. The delicate sash she tied in a bow to her middle completed it.

"Oh, I should enjoy this dress, I'll be heavy with child soon and I'll never fit into a dress like this for months!" She laughed merrily.

Arwen held strands of the black hair on Earlinde's head and placed some flower blossoms on it, and pinned them in. Earlinde looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Arwen how does it feel?" She asked over her shoulder.

"How does what feel dear? Your hair? Ha-ha" Arwen laughed

"No, being bonded, to the man you love?"

"Oh its wonderful… but I have only been bonded for a few hours… our lives are going to be so complete Earlinde…"

Earlinde spun around for Arwen in and then they turned out the door to head to the Throne room.

**WEDDING BELLS**

Haldir stood at the alter and smiled at Aragon, the breeze cool in the room. He was nervous as he looked at Gandalf, who was to wed them.

Haldir turned around as the hall doors were thrown open and Earlinde, followed closely by Arwen walked in slowly. Earlinde paused at the door to look at everyone, the smiling hobbits, Galadriel and Celeborn, Elrond, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn; their eyes guided her slowly to her love, and as Gandalf began speaking she was completely lost in the eyes of the one elf who saved her from so much pain, and caused her so much pain. Earlinde kissed Haldir deeply and let him sweep her off her feet. She smiled as he carried her into their chamber.

The night that Earlinde spent with her husband was amazing. She was bound to him and him alone. Although in the back of her mind she knew that in the morning she would have to get up and accompany Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf to the Havens to sail, she relished in the feel of her new husband, her love.

A/N: Revised chapter people, please review.


	15. A New Life

_**Otay kiddies, this might be the last chappie, but I knew I had to revise this story. For those who read this story before and are just now tuning in, I beseech you go back and read chapters 12-14 because I changed them! Changed Changed Changed! **_

_**To my faithful reader, (if any remain) I loved all your reviews. I know I am really bad with updating, but I always finish my stories… Mary Sue's Letter will be completed soon. **_

Earlinde didn't want to wake up, she was wrapped in her husband's arms, limbs entangled and sweat still felt on her skin. The sun hit her in her eyes and she couldn't go back to sleep. She rolled over and groaned at the weight on top of her and buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

He groaned as well and looked down at her.

"A'maelamin, Good Morning." He sighed.

"Good Morning Indeed, can we go back to sleep please?" she moaned burying her head deeper into his shoulder. She heard his laugh as much as she felt the rumble of his shoulder. She smiled herself and kissed his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

He buried his head in her shoulder and he arms lifted to fist into her hair. "I love you." He murmured.

A soft knock on the door roused them. Haldir glared at the headboard of the bed, the opposite of the door.

"Who is it?" Earlinde called as Haldir rolled off of her and looked over the edge of the bed for his pants. He handed his wife her night gown as she swept toward the door.

Rumil smiled sadly when she opened the door. His voice was low as he looked at his brother grumbling and pulling his pants on.

"Lady Arwen and Galadriel, Lady of Light, as well as the Lords and Mithrandir think its time to go now." He whispered his eyes on the ground.

Earlinde realized that his voice was so low because he was afraid to give away the tears that threatened to fall, not from his brother's glare.

"Rumil, we will be ready in a few minutes. Shall we meet in the courtyard in 15 minutes?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, Orophin has made ready your mounts, they shall be ready for you soon." Rumil smiled weakly and then a tear he didn't mean to escape did. Earlinde pulled the taller elf to her and embraced him.

Haldir sauntered over and watched the two briefly before putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Brother, we will miss her dearly." Haldir whispered to his younger brother.

"Haldir, we have served her faithfully for many decades, millennia even… Lorien will be so empty after her… I don't know how the Celeborn wishes to stay." Rumil said, wiping at dried tears.

"The Lord remains?" Earlinde turned her question to Haldir who nodded.

Rumil nodded and then smiled, "Well you two lovers, I should let you to get dressed… No fooling around okay? She's with child Haldir!" Rumil broke into his regular smile and laughed.

Haldir put his arm possessively around his wife and swung his other arm around his back to pinch her behind. She yelped and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"I will do what I please with her!" He commanded with a smile on his face. He kissed her and looked at Rumil over her hair and winked at his brother.

Rumil nodded, taking his queue and leaving. Haldir shut the door and looked at his wife.

"Time to get undressed." He said, completely serious.

His wife looked at him with a smile on her face. "Darling, you mean _get dressed_." She smiled again.

"Yes my dear," He said wrapping his arms around her front behind and smiling, "But in order to get dressed, you must first undress and since you are undressed, it'll be easier access…" His voice trailed off as he began to lift her night gown up.

"Haldir my love," She paused as the offending garment was thrown across the room, "fetch me my tunic." And she pushed him onto the bed and pulled her tunic from the dresser.

Before he recovered she was pulling her leggings on and smiling innocently. He glared at her as he laced his own leggings and pulled her into another kiss.

**COURTYARD**

Ready in their mounts Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Rumil, Orophin, Gandalf, Gimli and the hobbits were solemn. Aragorn quickly descended the stairs to the yard followed by the two March Wardens descending in their guardian attire. Arwen gasped audibly as all eyes turned to the Guardians.

Galadriel's heart swelled with pride as her Warden mounted his horse, followed by his new wife on her own mount. They looked regal, both commanding and caring. Haldir nodded to his wife and spurred his mount to the head of the column, just behind the King, and in front of Galadriel.

**LATER**

The concession moved swiftly with low conversations taking place until they neared there destination. It would take a few days, but they were making good time.

**DAYS LATER**

They reached the Grey Havens in due time, and Cirdan greeted them with a smile. Haldir helped his Lady Galadriel down off her mount.

Galadriel turned to her husband in the first public display of affection Earlinde, and Haldir had ever seen. Galadriel threw her arms around Celeborn's waist and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Do you still wish to stay my love?" She whispered as a single tear escaped her eyes and fell onto his shoulder. Celeborn wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head into her hair.

"It's not my time my love, there is much that I need to do here before I leave." Celeborn sighed.

"I will miss you, I will think about you everyday. You know I will always be with you, love." He continued.

Galadriel squeezed him tighter, "All these many years we have not been separated since Lindon…" Her voiced trailed off as she threatened to cry again.

Finally she steeled herself, and released her grip on him. His face was masked, though she could read his every emotion as clear as if he was talking to her. Finally before turning away from him, Galadriel took his face in her hands and kissed him. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin stood but a few steps from them and each of their brows rose slightly up to their hairline. Rumil's bottom lip trembled a bit while his twin raised his head a bit higher, as to shake the tears from his eyes.

Haldir's eyes rested on his wife who stood by her Lord, smiling. As the farewells were said, and the ship took off, the hobbits could not contain their tears. The party turned and soon parted when they reached the pass that divided, one road to the Shire, on road toward Gondor.

Quiet settled over the group as the hobbits left, only to be broken by Arwen's soft sniff. Earlinde road close to her husband, her head bowed low.

Soon enough the reached Lorien, and Haldir, Earlinde, Rumil and Orophin and Celeborn said goodbye to the caravan and left.

Elessar, Arwen, Legolas and Gimli continued on. The King and Queen to parted with Legolas and Gimli when they reached the road to Gondor. The Elf and Dwarf, ever the friends continued on to Ithilian and spent sometime there before fulfilling there promises to each other.

And so it was that The Fellowship was disbanded, though the friendships lasted eternally.

**LORIEN MANY MOONS LATER**

Earlinde stood looking down out of the talan with her hands protectively around the bulge in her midsection. Her face was screwed up in pain. She stood barefoot between the chairs looking down to the ground watching the four elves rushing up the side of the tree.

Haldir's head popped out from the branches and he rushed to her side. Rumil was closely followed by Celeborn and Orophin.

Haldir became frantic, started wringing his hands. Earlinde screamed in pain again and wavered. Celeborn caught her in his arms before she fell.

"Get her inside!" Shouted Rumil.

"I wish there was a maiden somewhere to aid us in this!" Orophin shouted as he ran around the talan rearranging chairs.

Celeborn ushered a jello legged elleth into a talan bedroom and pulled Haldir into the bedroom. The two brothers ran in as well and shut the door behind them.

Earlinde lay down, as she let out another scream and then glared at Haldir.

"She's going to have the baby right?" Orophin asked looking at a wide eyed Celeborn.

Haldir moved over to Earlinde and knelt beside her on the bed. He placed a hand on her forehead and held her hand. He shushed her. She buried her head in his shoulder and whimpered.

"Maybe we should have called Arwen." Celeborn statement matter-of-factly.

"I think it's a little too late for that, My Lord." Haldir stated, fear certain in his voice.

"Are we going to do this?" Orophin asked again. Rumil looked at him aghast.

"Sure--- ah, Surely there is someway that we—I mean you know, she's our sister, and ah, well, you know… so you see… I mean, you can tell… ah… well, it's obvious…"

"SHUT UP! THIS BABY IS COMING RIGHT NOW! SHUT UP!" Earlinde screeched tightening her grip on Haldir's arm almost yanking it out of the socket. The latter three elves (Rumil, Orophin and Celeborn) started rushing around the room bumping into various pieces of furniture.

Earlinde turned to Haldir and screamed, "THIS! THIS IS YOUR DOING! NEVER AGAIN HALDIR! YOU HAVE THE BABY NEXT TIME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF ORC WASTE!" Haldir's eyes widened as Rumil turned to him.

"Brother," he whispered "I thought she was a willing participant…" his voice wavered as Earlinde turned to him.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as Rumil recoiled.

Celeborn finally wrenching her hand off of the ex March Warden pulled him up and slapped him. Haldir looked around in a frenzy then took a deep breathe. Earlinde quieted to whimpers again.

The four Ellyn moved to the foot of the bed and looked at her.

"How do you deliver a Baby?" Orophin asked. The other four in the room glared at him and he opened his mouth to protest, "I mean, I know how babies are delivered, its just how do we deliver this baby, I mean she almost killed Haldir…"

"Maybe if we open her legs and stand between them and bend down and try to ---" Rumil was cut off by Haldir

"NO ONE WILL BE OPENING MY WIFE'S LEGS!" he made for his brother when Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haldir, we must deliver a baby. Kill Rumil later." He nodded to Haldir and then released the warden and walked over to Earlinde, careful to stay out of her reach.

"Earlinde! We are going to lift up your dress, but we are going to put this sheet over you, so that only part of you is, ehm… exposed, so to say." She looked at him and bit down on her hand to stifle a scream. She made eye contact with Haldir and whimpered again.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Earlinde was sweat drenched and Haldir was patting her head down with a damp cloth.

"Hush my brave March Warden, you are doing great!" He encouraged.

"HALDIR! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!" She shrieked and then bit her lip in pain.

Haldir recoiled and walked over to the foot of the bed where Rumil, Orophin and Celeborn where standing. They looked like a sorry bunch of Ellyn.

Rumil stood his hand clad with oven mittens, Orophin with a pot on his head with rags in his hands and Celeborn held a book open with a graphic depiction of the female, uhh… tract. His fingers were following the birth canal as he mumbled.

"So, how long do we wait?" Rumil whispered, crouching, ready to catch the baby when it flies out of its mother.

"It says here to push." Celeborn stated matter-of-factly.

"What are we pushing my Lord?" Orophin questioned.

"No, she must push." Haldir affirmed.

"Why should she be pushing anything in this state brother?" Rumil stood wiping his brow as the elleth in question let out a scream.

"Earlinde push." Celeborn stated. She nodded and screamed. Haldir rushed over to her as she punched him hard. He fell back, more stunned than from the force.

"Push again my child." Celeborn stated. His brow covered in sweat.

"Haldir!" she whimpered again as he grabbed her hands and pinned them to his chest.

"I'm here my love." He looked at her and smiled weakly, his lip already swollen.

"Who hit you?" She asked, looking at him before screaming again.

"OH! I SEE THE HEAD!" Rumil screamed

"Really! Oh Eru let me see!" Orophin shoved his brother aside and looked between her legs and smiled triumphantly.

"I knew I could do it! See, this is easy what is everyone overreacting too?" Orophin said as he straightened. The three Ellyn glared at him as Earlinde flung a pillow at him, that nailed him on the pot that was on his head. The pot smacked the ridge of his nose and he whimpered.

"RUMIL YOU SON OF AN ORC! EASY! YOU SHOULD TRY IT! YOU ORC! SON OF MORDOR! BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!" Earlinde fought against Haldir as he held her down from trying to get up and hit Orophin.

"Hey!" Rumil stood from the ground looking at Earlinde, "I'm RUMIL!" he shouted.

"I DON'T GIVE AN ORC'S REAR! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO LOOK LIKE HIM!" Earlinde shrieked.

"I don't look like him!" Rumil said aghast, "He's a fat warg!"

Orophin took the pot off his head and stepped toward his brother threateningly. The pot was quickly removed from his hand by Celeborn.

"Orophin of Lorien, go to the corner!" Celeborn commanded, as Orophin settled in the corner.

His face drained color as Earlinde let out another scream.

"PUSH!" the Ellyn shouted. Earlinde pushed several times more as the popped out.

Celeborn stepped closer to Rumil who had reassumed his crouching position. Celeborn guided Rumil's oven-mitten covered hands closer to the head of the child and nodded.

"Just guide it out, don't pull." He whispered.

"PULL! PULL IT OUT! I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE, HALDIR TAKE YOUR CHILD! TAKE IT!" She grabbed his tunic and shoved him away.

He shook his head and remained sitting on the bed, repinning her arms to his chest and murmuring to her.

"A hard push and then another hard push Earlinde, c'mon." Celeborn stated, anxiety finally showing in his rather calm voice.

Haldir looked at his wife as her face screwed up and she pushed. After her second push she broke into tears, sobbing from the pain. Her husband pulled her into his arms when Celeborn shouted not to move her. He patted her forehead his fingers trembled.

Rumil's brow screwed up in concentration, as Orophin ran out and returned with a basin filled with warm water and two large towels. The twins crouched closer to the coming baby and Celeborn dropped his birth canal map to the ground and moved closer to the twins also bent over to get a closer peek.

The three shouted together, "PUSH LINDE PUSH!" as Haldir braced his wife for another push. She let a finally scream go until she fell against the bed exhausted. Suddenly a wail sounded to Haldir's ears and he whipped his head around to see Rumil cradling his baby.

"BOY! I'm an Uncle of a Baby BOY!" Rumil shouted as Orophin snatched the wailing child from his arms. Haldir advanced on Orophin and pulled his son from his brother's embrace. Haldir looked down at the child and then the wailing stopped.

Haldir's heart fluttered as the bluest eyes he'd ever seen opened to look up into his eyes. Tears fell from the March Warden's eyes as he looked at the elfing and brought him over to his wife.

"Earlinde, it's a boy, a beautiful boy." Earlinde looked up weakly at her husband and nodded. Haldir lowered the bundle in the towel to her as she peered over the folds and glanced at her son.

"He's beautiful!" she cried as her husband kissed her forehead and cradled the child. Celeborn and the twins left the new family alone.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Earlinde smiled as she held her child close to her body, sheltering him from the wind. Haldir wrapped his arms closer about her waist and gazed over her shoulder to make a face at the child.

When little Hal saw his fathers face he gurgled and smiled a toothless smile. Orophin rode close to Haldir's mount, Rumil on the opposite side. Celeborn led the group toward the Havens as they made ready to sail away from to Valinor.

They had all decided that young Haldir should grow up in a safe place, away from the remaining orcs, and away from Arda, because it was time for Men to rule Middle Earth.

They reached the docks within a few days and Cirdan boarded the last ship with them. He smiled at the March Wardens' child and Haldir walked his small family to the end of the ship. He held his wife as they sailed away… The last of Cirdan's fleet to Sail Into The West.

a/n: Ah, the end…. So cute!


End file.
